Junjou egoist, mais pas seulement
by jenck
Summary: Quand le jeune frère de Hiroki, Nairo, vient loger chez lui temporairement, il ne s'attend pas à découvrir que leur relation s'est compliquée après huit ans de séparations. Nairo s'attend encore moins à retrouver dans sa nouvelle faculté une vieille connaissance, son ancien professeur particulier mais aussi l'homme qu'il a aimé. Leur relation, quand à elle, devra s'éclaircir.
1. Chapter 1

Mener une vie ambulante n'a jamais été celle qu'à rêver Nairo. Partagé entre ses parents divorcés, il doit sans-cesse intervertir de domicile et s'habituer à son rythme de vie variable. Le menton posé dans le creux de sa paume, le coude collé à la vitre glacé, il regarde la neige tomber de l'autre côté de la portière. Il voyage depuis deux heures et l'ennui se fait pressentir sur son visage de jeune adulte. Celui d'un homme qui porte déjà de nombreuses responsabilités sur ses épaules. Il réajusta de sa main libre les montures en argent qui glissèrent de son nez et peignit avec ses doigts ses cheveux auburn pour les repousser à l'arrière de son crâne brûlant. Son front est fiévreux, mais ce n'est pas un banal virus passager qui l'empêchera de rejoindre son frère.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il pas revus ? Plusieurs années ? Depuis qu'il a décroché son diplôme, il a comme disparu de sa vie en s'éloignant en premier de leur famille brisée. Il n'a plus eus de ses nouvelles depuis si longtemps qu'il supposa qu'il pourrait ne plus reconnaître. Lui-même à changer. Nairo contempla son reflet. Ses pupilles chocolat chaud sont encadrées par de longs cils épais. Ceux-ci le fixèrent, d'un regard interrogateur. Mais il ne peut répondre à ses propres questions qui réfléchissent sur la surface transparente. Nairo ne peut résoudre ses interrogations personnelles concernant son avenir incertain. Il ne peut que vivre et attendre qu'on daigne lui formuler les solutions quand il méritera de les recevoir. Le jeune homme redressa le col de sa chemise, défroissa son pull bleu en y remarquant des plis grossiers et se tourna vers le conducteur. Celui-ci a conservé le même visage de marbre depuis leur départ. Gardant le même sourire fade depuis leur départ. Une expression mensongère. Derrière ce masque faciale, sa mère cache sa fatigue et ses inquiétudes. Dernièrement, elle n'est plus d'humeur à préparer de bons plats chauds qu'elle saupoudre d'amour maternel en temps normal. Ses viandes sont servies trop cuites, ses pommes de terre mal-épluchées, son riz croquant et ses desserts sans sucre. Dans son enchaînement de maladresses, elle a inscrit son plus jeune fils dans sa nouvelle fac avant qu'elle n'ait signé les papiers de son nouveau logement. Ce qui a occasionné son départ et sa position actuelle.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence religieux entre le conducteur et son unique passager. Les essuie-glaces couinèrent contre le pare-brise couvert de flocons volatiles et des phares de toutes les couleurs illuminait la route comme un long chemin de guirlandes électriques. Des voitures leurs ouvraient la voie de leur prochaine bifurcation. Ils pénétrèrent dans une ville jonchée d'immeubles imposants et de lampadaires flétris par le manque de lumière solaire. Le voile grisâtre de nuages absorbe leur énergie vitale, obligeant les voitures d'allumer leurs phares pour se repérer et visualiser les bordures de trottoirs. Ils croisèrent des jeux tricolores, des piétons aventureux au milieu du léger blizzard et des animaux errants.

Il pensa à mon prochain hébergeur. On l'a prévenu assez brusquement qu'il allait devoir garder son jeune frère sous son toit le temps que leur mère déménage à proximité de sa nouvelle université et on ne lui a pas laissé le temps de s'opposer à cette abrupte décision. Mais il a dut déjà avoir préparé une chambre pour le confort de Nairo.

La voiture se gara à proximité de ces imposantes tours de béton. Nairo rehaussa son col une nouvelle fois, reçus un baiser chaud sur la joue et boutonna mon manteau avant de s'exposer à l'atmosphère glaciale. Déjà des particules d'eau cristallisées assaillirent ses cils. Il sortit le plus rapidement possible sa volumineuse valise du coffre en évitant que la neige ne tente de prendre place entre les cagettes de courses et sa mère le salua de la main avant de repartir en sens inverse. Leurs adieux sont devenus courts depuis qu'elle est devenue plus distante. Mais jamais elle n'a perdu l'habitude d'embrasser amoureusement son fils. Il rentra dans le hall de son nouveau toit avant que la chaleur du baiser maternel ne soit dissipé et cogna la pointe de ses chaussures sur le paillasson de l'entrée pour ne pas tâcher les couloirs de ses semelles devenues blanches. Il laissa quelques empreintes humides derrière lui quand il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il l'appela, posa sa valise devant et releva sa manche pour lire l'heure sur sa montre. Dix minutes d'avance. Comme toujours, il est en avance sur ses rendez-vous.

-Oui, j'arrive !

Nowaki rejoignit la porte d'entré de son domicile et ouvrit la porte à un jeune adulte gardant à proximité de sa main gauche une grosse valise. Une bonne vingtaine de centimètres les séparent. Il dut pencher son menton pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Celui-ci releva ses lunettes et afficha un air sérieux.

-Je suis bien chez Kamijou Hiroki ?

-Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Il l'a déjà reçus.

-Tu veux dire que...

Il regarda plus en détail le visage de Nairo. Des traits ciselés avec précision, des cheveux naturellement clairsemés comme au saut du lit, de longs cils noirs et deux grands yeux débordant d'une ravissante couleur pouvant à elle-seule réchauffer les mains gelées plus rapidement qu'un grand feu de cheminé. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, survola ses verres et n'eut plus de doute sur son visage familier. Il est plus que semblable à celui de la personne à laquelle il pensait.

-Tu serais... ne put-il terminer sa phrase sans déglutir.

-C'est qui, Nowaki ?

De la salle de bain sortit un homme seulement habillé d'une serviette de bain couvrant ses hanches et son entre-jambe et armé d'une brosse à dent dégoulinant de dentifrice mentholé. Il essuya une seconde serviette sur sa chevelure châtaine, sans pouvoir plaquer ses pics rebelles sur son crâne, et se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte. Son camarade restait figé devant l'entrée, fixant avec un intérêt certain et insolite l'étudiant avant que celui-ci ne remarque derrière lui le second hôte et contourne le premier pour se présenter.

-Salut, frangin. Lui adressa-t-il pour la première fois après huit ans de séparation sur un ton impassible qui ne pouvait démontrer aucun signe affectif de sa part.

-Na... Nairo ?! Manqua-t-il de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Tu... T'es déjà là ?! Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?!

-Alors c'est lui, ton frère ? S'exclama Nowaki. Quand Nairo revint vers lui, pour prendre connaissance de l'homme brun qu'il ne connaît pas encore, le pédiatre le choya de son regard protecteur et ne put s'empêcher d'élargir un sourire romantique sur son visage quand il le serra dans ses bras. Le regard embué d'amour.

-C'était inespéré. Maintenant que j'ai pus voir une adorable réplique miniature de mon cher Hiro-san, je peux mourir en paix.

Nairo se laissa faire, de nombreuses femmes l'ont déjà accosté de cette manière en le comparant à son frère. Comme quoi il serait plus mignon que Hiroki. Son grand-frère vira au rouge écrevisse quand son amant tomba sous le charme de son cadet et l'extirpa de ses bras pour en prendre possession à son tour. Il grinça des dents pour menacer Nowaki.

-T'approche pas de mon protégé ! Il n'appartient qu'à moi seul !

-Hiroki ? S'étonna-t-il de la réaction du professeur, qui n'avait jamais été aussi possessif envers une personne autre que lui-même. Il comprit alors qu'il est un aîné protecteur.

-Comment tu vas, Nairo ? Tu dois avoir froid, tu as les cheveux trempés. Va vite prendre une douche et t'enfiler des habits propres avant d'attraper je ne sais quelle maladie. Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud et te sortir des couvertures bien chaudes, tu vas voir.

-Je vais bien, frangin.

-On ne sait jamais ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes une grippe ou une autre de ces maladies contagieuses hivernales. Frictionna-t-il en même temps les épaules de son jeune frère avec ses mains devenues rêches.

Nowaki le regarda faire, étonné par la nouvelle facette découverte chez son petit-ami. Celui-ci peut se révéler plus égoïste et plus attentionné envers d'autres personnes que son grand adonis aux yeux de saphir. Bien que celui-ci se sentit jaloux de la position des deux frères, il fut ému d'assister à ces retrouvailles et se sentit comblé de pouvoir observer son amour et son sosie partager ensemble quelques uns de ces instants familial qu'il n'a jamais pus connaître dans ses orphelinats. Trop charmé par la scène pour la quitter du regard, il se plaignit intérieurement de n'avoir pas pris sur lui son appareil photo numérique pour conserver cet instant unique.

Nairo fut dorloté par son aîné. On lui donna accès à la chambre d'ami, qu'il ne fut pas étonné de trouver déjà préparée, et à la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse laver son corps trempé. Un jet brûlant le purifia et un savon parfumé s'étala sur sa peau telle une mousse blanche cascadant d'une haute cime d'arbre. Nairo se sentit bien, désormais éloigné de ses foyers paternels qui le dérangeaient tant. Quand il allait chez l'un de ses parents, on ne cessait de l'interroger sur ses dernières actions exécutées chez l'autre. Maintenant il il n'est plus dans leur univers tumultueux. Uniquement dans celui de Kamijou Hiroki.

Du côté de la cuisine, Hiroki servit à table les plats chauds qu'il avait laissé au four en attendant son cadet. Habillé d'un pull rose et d'un pantalon, il ne pouvait plus inspirer à son amant les mêmes fantasmes que lorsqu'il était à moitié dénudé. Nowaki termina de mettre le couvert et se tourna vers son compagnon de vie quand celui-ci eut couvert leur table de divers plats aux effluves appétissantes et aux présentations égalant celles des plus grands chefs cuisiniers. Un vrai assortiment de plats gastronomiques dans un format de poche.

-C'est donc le beau jeune homme qui se trouve en ce moment-même dans notre salle de bain qui est le fameux Kamijou Nairo ?

-Effectivement.

-Il est ton portrait craché, c'est époustouflant comme vous vous ressemblez tant. On pourrait le prendre pour une reproduction fidèle de ton portrait ou ton jumeau. Si ça se trouve, c'est un Hiro-san miniature a dut remonter le flux du temps pour nous faire parvenir un message important.

-Ne t'en vas pas dans des délires aussi gros ! Il est juste mon frère. Dire que je vais devoir supporter deux gamins dans mon havre de paix.

-Il est si terrible que ça ? Nowaki s'assit en face de son amant châtain, qui écrasa son menton dans sa paume en se servant de son bras comme d'une béquille pour son cerveau alors qu'il se remémora les quelques souvenirs partagés avec le concerné. Il parut pour son compagnon aux yeux bleus légèrement peiné.

-C'est pas son comportement qui est à plaindre, mais sa vie sociale. Il n'a jamais eus beaucoup d'amis, même aucun, et il s'est toujours isolé dans un de ces univers imaginaires qui ne l'a qu'encourager à s'enfermer dans cette solitude.

-S'il va aller dans un nouveau lycée, il va s'y faire très certainement de nouveaux amis.

-C'est que tu n'as pas vus à quel point il est asociale.

Il me fait penser à Akihiko, se remémora-t-il de leur jeunesse commune. Hiroki et Akihiko ont longtemps été des amis d'enfances jusqu'à que leurs études les sépare et qu'ils perdent peu à peu contact. Il lui arrive encore d'avoir de ses nouvelles et celui-ci pourrait prouver leur ressemblance sans que cela étonne quelqu'un. Mais lui parler de Nairo ne ferait qu'attiser la colère qu'il a accumulé en écoutant son ami vanter son frère depuis sa naissance. Mais Hiroki savait mieux que personne que l'enfance de son frère, différente de celle d'Akihiko, n'en reste pas moins similaire sur le plan social. Il se demanda alors si Nairo est destiné à suivre la voie empruntée par son ami de jeunesse et rester enfermer dans sa cage de solitude.

-Je ne le savais pas, remarqua Nowaki.

-Il n'aime pas qu'on lui en parle... mais je suis certain qu'il a dut changer en huit ans. Positiva-t-il la situation avec un sourire confiant. Il doit avoir un portable noyé dans ses propres textos, un agenda de sorties bourré de dates et une nombreuse liste d'amis sous la main.

-Très certainement.

Nairo les rejoignit plus rapidement à table qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé. Toujours en avance sur son temps, il s'assit à la place libre laissée à côté de son frère. Nowaki remarqua quand il passa dans son dos que le jeune homme porte sur sa peau blanche le parfum de son amant. Nouvelle similitude. Hiroki servit à Nairo les plats qu'il savait être parmi ses préférés et veilla à lui servir les proportions qu'il souhaite. Il le choya comme son propre enfant. Mais celui lui répondit de manière abrupt et monosyllabique quand son frère lui demandait « Tu en veux encore ? »

-Tu aimes les plats de ton frère, Nairo-san ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle ainsi ?

-Non.

-Dis-le tout de suite si mes plats sont mauvais. Voulut savoir Hiroki, espérant que sa cuisine lui convienne.

-Ils sont meilleurs que ceux de maman.

Ils se turent. Ils ne parlent jamais entre eux de leurs parents. Ceux-ci n'arrivaient plus à se supporter après la naissance du dernier de la famille, comme quoi monsieur consacrerait plus de temps à son travail qu'à ses fils, et ils ont divorcé quand Nairo fut très jeune. Celui-ci s'est toujours sentis responsable de leur séparation et jamais son frère n'a put lui faire comprendre son innocence. Nowaki changea de sujet de discussion.

-On pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître. Je m'appelle Kusama Nowaki.

-Tu es le petit ami de mon frère ?

-Seulement un ami ! Le coupa Hiroki avant qu'il n'ait dévoiler la véritable nature de leur relation. Vois-tu, nous vivons ensemble en temps que colocataires, rien de plus !

-Et nous partageons la même chambre.

-Vous êtes amants, alors. En conclut Nairo.

-Sinon, Nairo, comment se passent tes études ?

-Ma moyenne en arithmétique a chuté dernièrement.

-Si tu éprouves quelques difficultés pour retenir tes leçons ou pour répondre à des questions, je pourrais t'aider. Je me débrouille pas trop mal dans cette matière.

-Nowaki, je te vois venir ! Ne pense même pas lui faire subir, ne serait-ce sur son moindre cheveu, un de tes fantasmes de pervers ! Je vois clair dans tes yeux !

-Voyons, Hiro-san, jamais je ne pourrais y songer.

Il imagina les deux frères vêtus de petites robes coquettes avec de gros rubans attachés dans leurs cheveux épars. Tout deux lui concoctant de délicieux desserts quand il revient de l'hôpital. Il dirait être gêné par la situation mais les frères Kamijou insisteraient pour qu'il goûte à leurs gâteaux à la crème et leurs assortiments d'éclairs multicolores. Il dégusterait ensuite les lèvres du plus grand et terminerait son festin par... Non, pas devant son cadet. Il testa leurs similitudes en interrogeant Nairo sur ses goûts quand l'aîné débarrassa leurs assiettes des restes de sauce.

-Tu désires une certaine couleur pour les murs de ta chambre ? Pour l'instant ils sont blancs mais nous avions déjà envisagé de les peindre autrement.

-N'importe quel bleu me conviendrait, de préférence un bleu clair. Mais ne vous sentez pas pressé de presser les travaux à cause de ma présence.

La même couleur qu'avait choisit Hiroki. Comme quoi le bleu apporterait une ambiance sereine et une atmosphère limpide à la chambre.

-Si tu veux, demain, je pourrais t'accompagner en ville pour te la faire visiter. Il y aurait un endroit que tu voudrais particulièrement visiter ? Une certaine boutique ?

-Peut-être le café le plus proche, au cas où je voudrais m'y arrêter en rentrant du lycée. Mais je le trouverai tout seul, pas besoin que tu me serves de guide.

Hiroki s'arrête souvent dans un café pour y prendre une tasse de cette boisson régénérante, surtout en hiver pour se réchauffer en chemin. Nowaki l'a deviné en remarquant les émanations de café sur sa peau.

-Il y a une librairie, dans le coin ?

-Hiro-san te donnera l'adresse de la plus proche.

Nouvelle parité. Hiroki est ce qu'on peut appeler « un gobeur de livres » , il les achète à la bétonnière et les lit à la pelle comme on consomme des carrés de chocolat par gourmandise. Il se demanda si le frère de son compagnon est lui-aussi un librophile ? Celui-ci accommoda ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne tombent de son nez. Nowaki prêta attention à son regard livide. Il paraît non pas être assis à table, mais perché au sommet d'une statue de chair. L'observant à distance, avec une certaine méfiance comme envers son propre frère protecteur. Il n'a pas eut tord de lui parler de son manque de sociabilité. Sa voix est monotone, son visage inexpressif et ses yeux vagabondent dans la pièce au lieu de se poser vers ceux du pédiatre. Nowaki cessa de l'interroger quand Hiroki vint leur apporter quelques pâtisseries au caramel achetées pour leurs retrouvailles.

-Hiro-san, tu dors ?

Son amant rechigna et couvrit son visage de leur couverture. Il garda son visage enfouit dans son coussin moelleux, trop épuisé pour consacrer du temps à son Nowaki alors qu'il doit se lever aux aurores le lendemain. Son compagnon à la chevelure bleuté fixait le plafond en pensant à leur invité. Quand il repensa à ses début avec l'aîné Kamijou, l'ascension au sommet de sa tour d'ivoire ne fut pas des plus faciles. Il ne l'a jamais regretté.

-Tu veux me demander quoi ? Accepta-t-il d'écouter, ne pouvant retrouver le sommeil.

-Pourquoi ton frère est venu ici ? Je t'ai entendu en parler au téléphone et tu m'as prévenu de son arrivé, mais sans m'expliquer la raison.

-C'est seulement le temps que notre mère trouve un logement à proximité de sa faculté.

-Elle est où, au faite ?

-Pas loin de la mienne, il n'aura qu'à faire quelques pas tout les matins pour y aller.

-Il n'est pas inscrit à la tienne ?

Crétin, pensa Hiroki. S'il se retrouve dans mon établissement, à coup sûr tout les élèves craindront le frère du professeur démoniaque qu'il est. Peut-être même que ses collègues craindront cet élève au sang de démon. Non, il doit étudier ailleurs. Bien que son cœur soit attristé de savoir qu'il sera sous la tutelle de professeurs dont il ne connaît rien, il a très bien réussis à vivre sans lui et il continuera de gravir les échelons de l'adolescence et des études sans son soutient. Mais il veut le lui fournir. Il n'a put avoir l'occasion de le faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes à cause de sa difficile ascension vers les notes irréprochables. S'il le faut, il l'étouffera de son amour fraternel.

Nowaki se coucha à côté de lui, le prit par la taille et le tira contre son torse nu. Le professeur svelte rougit. Il a l'habitude de repousser le pédiatre mais il est trop épuisé pour se défendre. Il se laissa être emmené contre son corps chaud et frissonna quand son camarade de chambre mêla leurs doigts ensemble dans un nœud complexe pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en échapper. Nowaki baise l'épaule blanche de son prisonnier et posa son nez contre sa chevelure. Il baissa doucement ses paupières et s'endormit en écoutant le souffle affolé de son Hiro-san chéri. Qu'il l'aime ! Mais à tel point ! Il pourrait lui murmurer son nom toute la nuit, lui sacrifier de son temps pour lui en consacrer autant qu'il en voudrait, lui ériger une cité qui louerait son existence, lui composer un bouquet avec toutes les fleurs qu'il pourrait cueillir dans son propre cœur, lui accomplir les exploits les plus héroïques et les plus anodins juste pour le voir sourire et l'entendre le remercier. Sa respiration est une berceuse, qui plongea le jeune assistant de médecine dans un sommeil profond.

Nairo chercha du regard son bâtiment une fois qu'il eut pénétré l'enceinte de sa faculté. Il y en a plusieurs de toutes les tailles, mais il désire savoir lequel lui permettrait de suivre ses prochains cours de mathématiques pour l'instant. Autour de lui, les habitués savent où se diriger et ne lui prêtent aucune attention. Il n'est qu'une ombre égarée au milieu d'une cours surpeuplée d'étudiants aux destins pré-définis dans des carrières scientifiques prometteuses. Lui, Kamijou Nairo, n'est qu'un jeune homme qui n'a encore rien décidé de ses projets futurs. A par l'ambition de terminer sa vie d'étudiant avec un diplôme à la main.

Il vit un professeur s'aventurer dans la vaste arène d'élèves, un fière gladiateur qui ne se laisse influencer par les prochains adversaires qu'il rencontrera dans sa salle de cours en journée. Un cartable en cuir est porté sous son bras, symbole de savoir et de sagesse. Nairo s'avança vers lui pour lui demander son chemin et l'interpella alors qu'il venait de ranger son téléphone portable.

-Excusez-moi, savez-vous où se trouve le bâtiment C ?

-Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, j'y allai justement.

Nairo se demanda s'il est un professeur de mathématiques tandis qu'il le suivit jusqu'au plus grand des trois bâtiments occupants leur champ de bataille. S'y affronteront dans un avenir certain des guerriers qui se battront jusqu'à la mort pour terminer leurs études, arrachant aux stylos rouges de leurs professeurs les meilleurs notes et décrochant de leurs bouches les meilleurs appréciations. Ils se sacrifient corps et âmes pour un bût précis, celui de Nairo est des plus vagues.

-Tu es nouveau ? Me demanda le professeur en me tenant la porte.

-Je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui et je ne connais pas encore cette faculté.

-Je vois.

Ils parcoururent un long couloir bombé d'élèves avançant dans toutes les directions, suivant des flux irréguliers en sachant lesquels les conduiront à leur salle respective. Ils en suivirent un jusqu'aux plus proches escaliers, où on y abandonna Nairo qui assurait pouvoir se débrouiller seul pour la suite. Il suivit la vague d'étudiants jusqu'à son étage et s'arrêta devant sa salle. D'autres jeunes adultes attendaient eux-aussi qu'on viennent l'ouvrir. Il les dévisagea, sans oser s'adresser à l'un d'eux. Il s'appuya à un mur, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et ne bougea plus. On le regardait avec méfiance. Son regard de chien de faïence ne l'a jamais aidé à inspirer une bonne impression auprès de ses camarades de classe. Ceux-ci lui trouvent un air sauvage, qu'il aurait une meilleure intégration au sein d'une meute de loups sauvages que dans une société. Il lit leurs pensées à travers les miroirs de leur âmes. Ils craignent le nouvel élève hostile comme celui-ci craint les préjugés qu'on pourrait lui adresser verbalement. Ils sont dans un cercle vicieux où les craintes entraînent des incompréhensions et empêchent de mettre en place des communications pouvant briser plus de barrières qu'on ne pourrait le croire. C'est au milieu d'une arène belliqueuse, d'une ténébreuse forêt servant de manoir à des paladins d'ombres, qu'il s'est jeté sans autre arme qu'un bouclier spirituel.

Vint l'heure de la pause-repas. Nairo en profita pour aller faire un tour à l'administration. Il retourna au rez-de-chaussé et trouva rapidement les bureaux réservés aux personnes les plus respectés de l'établissement. C'est un couloir plus calme que les autres, où circule déjà moins de monde. On ne se presse pas, on avance à pas lent entre plusieurs bureaux. Non pas pour rattraper le temps, mais tenter de lui échapper pour en gâcher le plus rapidement possible. Quels étranges univers opposés. Les adultes et les adolescents n'ont pas la même notion de temps. Tandis que certains veulent en gagner, les autres veulent en perdre. Et Nairo est entre eux.

Il remarqua un homme qui attendait sur un banc à côté du bureau du proviseur adjoint. Celui-ci doit être fermé, mais l'élève essaya de l'ouvrir. La porte était fermée à clef, toute nouvelle tentative serrait veine sans usager de l'objet métallique. Il se tourna vers l'adulte, qu'il reconnut comme étant son guide. La même chevelure ardoise, couvrant en partie son profil droit et s'éparpillant à sa gauche tandis que de l'autre côté ces mêmes cheveux sont docilement plaqués à son crâne. Les mêmes yeux de plombs cernés d'un bleu si clair qu'on le confondrait avec du gris. Le même costume sérieux. Le même cartable. La même personne, il n'en a aucun doute.

-Vous savez quand viendra le proviseur ?

-Dans dix minutes, normalement.

-Vous attendez ici depuis longtemps ?

-J'ai déjà mangé et je n'ai aucun cours à instituer prochainement, je suis patient.

Nairo s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda plus en détail. Ses iris aux reflets d'argent lui parurent familier. Déjà vus quelque part. Au travers d'un autre regard ? D'habitude, il ne regarde jamais les gens dans les yeux quand il discute avec eux et quand c'est le cas, il ne retient jamais la couleur très longtemps. Si une couleur a sut lui rester en mémoire, c'est qu'elle a appartenu à une personne qui lui est spéciale. Il n'a pas éprouvé ce genre de ressenti pour énormément de personnes. Il y a eut son frère, ses parents et quelques autres membres de sa famille mais cet homme n'en fait pas parti. Non, dans quel contexte aurait-il put le rencontrer ?

Le professeur se tourna vers l'étudiant, qui tourna son regard vers le carrelage. Nairo le fixa à nouveau quand il ne lui prêta plus son attention. Il le sentait l'épier, mais il ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. C'est un nouvel élève qui a besoin de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle école. Un autre professeur passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Tiens, Yukio, tu as encore été convoqué chez le proviseur adjoint ?

-Comme toujours. Répondit-il simplement. Leur dialogue fut bref mais tout deux savent qu'ils pourront parler plus en détail de leur journée autrement et surtout loin des oreilles de l'étudiant.

Nairo se figea dès qu'il eut entendu le nom du professeur. Yukio. Il en a connut un, dans sa vie. Un unique Yukio, il se trouva totalement décervelé de n'avoir pas pensé à lui plus tôt. Des cheveux sombres et des yeux gris, seul Yukio possède de telles caractéristiques physiques. Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui et leva un sourcil sans comprendre la pétrification de l'étudiant auburn.

-Yukio, c'est toi ?

-Je ne te connais pas.

-Yukio... Je suis Nairo. Pressa-t-il sa paume sur sa poitrine pour qu'il porte son regard sur lui et s'y accroche. Kamijou Nairo.

-Hein ? Tu ne parlerai pas d'une autre personne ?

-Tu as été mon professeur particulier quand j'étais plus jeune. Tu m'aidais à faire mes devoirs en mathématiques et tu me ramenais de l'école tout les jours quand j'avais dix ans. Tu t'en souviens, Yukio ?

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Je suis un professeur, nullement ton ami.

-Tu l'as été et tu n'aimais pas quand on te vouvoyait. Tu savais faire des grues en papier et pratiquer du diabolo.

Il savait aussi me captiver, pensait Nairo. Avec lui, les cours devenaient des spectacles. Il jonglait avec les formules mathématiques comme un jongleur professionnel avec ses quilles. Avec d'adroits tours de mains, les problèmes difficiles se résolvaient avec simplicité. C'était un magicien des chiffres, un artiste pouvant animer sous son petit chapiteau des spectacles colorés et dresser des formes géométriques. Nairo l'avait toujours considéré comme un monsieur Loyal fabuleusement doué dans son domaine. Si gentil à l'époque... Mais le Yukio actuel continua de renier cette identité.

-Yukio, tu ne peux que me reconnaître. Je suis le frère de Kamijou Hiroki.

-Je connais effectivement un professeur de ce nom, mais il enseigne dans un autre lycée. Je n'ai plus le temps d'écouter ces enfantillages, je dois aller m'occuper d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler. Et arrête avec ces suppositions falsifiées.

-Tu ne peux être que Shinabu Yukio.

Le professeur s'empara brutalement de la nuque de l'étudiant à la chevelure clairsemé et porta ses lèvres vers les siennes. Le geste fut brusque mais le baiser doux. Nairo fut trop surpris pour réagir. Il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Pas même près de huit ans après leur dernier cours. Il le relâcha de son emprise, lui murmura « Maintenant, ne m'adresse plus la paroles. » prit son cartable et partit de l'administration. Nairo porta ses doigts élancés à sa bouche. Que venait-il de se passer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il eut finit sa première journée de cours, à supporter les regards inquisiteurs de ses compagnons de classe et de ses professeurs, Nairo retourna à l'appartement de son frère à pas lent. Repensant encore au baiser. Shinabu Yukio. Il revit son visage d'instituteur et repensa à celui qu'il avait plus jeune. Quand il pratiquait encore des études, il souriait aussi naturellement que l'on respire. De ses doigts graciles, il faisait tourner des stylos comme des majorettes jouant avec un bâton. Il arrivait à faire tant de chose à lui seul que Nairo l'avait prit la première semaine pour un magicien mais il lui avoua plus tard que ses tours de cartes sont des plus pathétiques puisqu'il ne sait pas les mélanger. Yukio... Grand, élancé, comme il y a dix ans, mais le temps à déteint sur ses lèvres. Celles de Nairo brûlèrent en y repensant. Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Il est un étudiant et lui un professeur, une sorte de dresseur d'élèves.

Nairo s'arrêta à un café, s'assit face à la vitrine et regarda les passants déambuler. Lui-même zigzague dans sa vie. Marchant de travers, tournant son visage vers différentes têtes et les oubliant tout de suite après. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux panneaux plantés devant lui, empruntant des bifurcations sans y réfléchir longuement. Une tasse fumante réchauffait ses mains, il but un quart de son contenu et remarqua un fleuriste en face du café. Nowaki sortit de la boutique, vêtu d'un tablier vert. Il accompagna à l'extérieur un client portant un bouquet chargé de roses couleur chair de nymphe dans ses bras. Un jeune homme, tout comme lui, au sourire timide et aux joues légèrement rosées par la gène. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'en offrir à sa dulcinée. Nairo but le fond de sa tasse et se leva pour aller rejoindre le compagnon de son frère.

-Bienvenu.

Nowaki l'accueillit comme n'importe lequel de ses autres clients, avec un large sourire et des manches couvertes de feuilles, dans sa boutique de fleurs. Il le questionna ensuite sur sa première journée comme s'ils étaient tout deux au salon et non plus dans un univers floral.

-Tu t'es fais des amis ?

-Pas encore, je dois apprendre à connaître les élèves plus en détail.

-Et tes professeurs, comment ils sont ?

-Je n'ai rien à critiquer pour leurs méthodes de travail, pour l'instant.

-Pour le moment, tu apprends à les connaître. Tu verras, tu trouveras bientôt une personne avec qui tu partageras de nombreux points en communs et tu ne seras plus seul.

Il alla couper les extrémités de ses fleurs, croyant que la discussion est close. Nairo le rejoignit et se décida à l'interroger sur un sujet sensible qui aurait put susciter la moquerie chez ses camarades de classe.

-Nowaki, je peux te poser une question ?

-Toujours, Nairo-san.

-Pour qu'elle raison tu embrasserais un professeur ?

Le fleuriste claqua brusquement ses ciseaux et leva des yeux incrédules vers le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat. Un professeur ? Il est trop jeune pour envisager une relation, sérieuse ou non, avec l'un d'eux. A son âge, on se tourne vers les jupes à courtes jupes et non pas vers les femmes mûres. Il posa son sécateur et sortit du papier pour y enrouler son bouquet flamboyant de couleurs chaudes.

-Tu devrais d'abord penser à te faire des amis et fonder des liens solides avec ceux-ci.

-Mais pour mon professeur ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur eux, tu es encore trop jeune pour envisager de fonder une vie de couple avec un adulte plus mature que toi.

-Pourtant, c'est ce qui se passe entre mon frère et toi. Ai-je tord ?

-Mais tu as réellement embrassé un professeur ?

-Non, ne mentit-il pas. C'est lui qui l'a embrassé mais trop abruptement pour qu'il puisse confirmer s'il était emprunt de sentiments sincères.

-Comment tu as sus pour Hiro-san et moi ?

-Je sais reconnaître quand mon frère ment.

Hiroki n'a pas manqué de l'interroger lui-aussi sur sa première journée de cours. Nairo lui répondit vaguement à ce sujet, comme à son amant, et alla dans sa chambre travailler ses exercices sans demander l'aide d'un de ses hôtes. Il a trop de fierté pour demander leur soutient dans la moindre matière. Il travailla un début de rédaction en ne cessant de penser à son premier baiser. Celui qu'on dit être le plus mémorable et le plus délicieux de tous. Le sien fut rapide, mais plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il lâcha son stylo et repensa à Yukio. A la texture de ses lèvres et la caresse de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Son être frissonna en se remémorant le contact. Il y avait de l'aménité dans ses gestes. Il prit une feuille de brouillon et commença à rédiger ses impressions sur ce contact charnel. Il décrivit avec plus de détails qu'il n'en faut ses impressions. Accomplissant cette tâche avec beaucoup de minutie, enchaînant les mots aussi rapidement qu'ils défilèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'il se remémorait en boucle ce cours instant. Quand il eut finit la première page, il s'attaque au verso. Une fois la feuille terminée, il s'attaqua à une autre. Et continua ainsi de suite jusqu'à sa troisième feuille, après quoi on l'appela pour le dîner. Il se rendit compte au même moment qu'il avait abandonné sa rédaction en milieu de paragraphe et qu'il avait oublié de s'occuper de ses autres devoirs avant le repas.

-Monsieur Kamijou, réveillez-vous ! Lui somma son professeur de mathématiques en le frappant derrière le crâne avec l'arrête de son livre de cours.

Nairo releva péniblement son crâne en se frottant le cuir chevelu, moqué par les autres élèves qui dissimulèrent plus ou moins efficacement leurs rires. Peu importe, ce dit-il. Il se moque de ceux à quoi ils peuvent penser. Le cours reprit après que d'autres dormeurs se soient immergés de leur léthargie et Nairo prit des notes. Mais les formules lui paraissaient toutes trop complexes pour qu'il soit en mesure de les retenir. Après sa première heure de cours de la journée, son cerveau n'était plus qu'une mélasse bouillante qui pourrait dégouliner de ses oreilles s'il inclinerait son crâne. Alors que les autres élèves partirent profiter de leur temps de pause, il resta pour tenter de comprendre avec son professeur la globalité du cours qu'il n'a put assimilé à ceux pratiqués dans son ancienne fac. Le professeur lui permit cette faute, étant donné que les programmes universitaires n'ont pas les mêmes cycles, et lui consacra occasionnellement la moitié du temps de pause pour lui expliquer étape par étape les formules. Ce qui n'aida pas le jeune homme à mieux comprendre certains raisonnements de mathématiciens.

Ils durent sortir de la pièce, devant chacun aller dans une autre. Nairo marcha en direction du bâtiment consacré aux études littéraires mais s'arrêta à une salle ouverte d'où provint d'étranges tintements. Il s'y avança et égara à l'intérieur de la pièce son regard, qui se porta vers Yukio. Devant les pupitres vides, il écrivait sur son tableau noir des formules en se tenant le menton. C'est l'une de ses habitudes incontournables, un tic qu'il pratique lorsqu'il est en pleine réflexion. Il rédigeait des chiffres et parfois des lettres auxquels il associait des signes. Il lui parut lointain, plongé dans son univers couleur craie blanche. Il arrêta de criser son outil sur la surface noire encre et se tourna vers l'élève égaré.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Il ne lui vint pas l'idée de quitter le bâtiment. Il voulut se justifier pour sa présence, mais le professeur Shinabu retourna à son monde avant qu'il n'ait pus entrouvrir ses lèvres. Yukio est la première personne familière qu'il retrouve dans son école et leurs retrouvailles ne sont pas aussi émouvantes que celles de deux vieilles connaissances. Ils ne se sont connus qu'un court laps de temps mais les souvenirs qui en ont résulté sont précieux pour le jeune homme auburn et il pensait que c'était réciproque. Tout deux se sont partagés des confidences, ils se sont confiés des secrets si indiscrets que personne d'autre ne les connaît, pas même Hiroki. Après qu'il l'aidait à résoudre ses exercices, ils s'amusaient à confectionner des animaux en papier et des fleurs en papier crépon. Yukio pouvait créer n'importe quoi avec ses doigts de magiciens. De ses membres gracieux, élégamment gantés de leur teint de soie blanche. Il l'a toujours considérer comme une personne honorable et éprouver beaucoup de respect pour celle-ci. Yukio se tourna vers lui.

-Tu vas longtemps resté planté ici ?

Nairo entra dans la pièce et regarda le tableau. Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentré dans ses raisonnements. Il acheva son travail et croisa les bras en contemplant son œuvre d'art.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une ébauche, sur un exercice qu'un élève de première année pourrait résoudre aussi simplement qu'une addition. A la différence près qu'il y a des théorèmes plus complexes.

-Quelles étapes avez-vous empruntés pour parvenir à ce résultat ?

Il traça un cercle autour du problème initial et expliqua à son élève improvisé les astuces employées pour passer d'une étape à une autre et aboutir à un chiffre unique. Nairo le regarda faire, considérant son savoir toujours avec respect. Il les écouta, ses paroles réfléchies. Jusqu'à la dernière syllabe. Le cour achevé, Yukio se tourna vers lui.

-Comment se fait-il que je doive te retrouver ?

-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.

-Après tant d'années... Pourquoi nos destins doivent-ils de nouveaux s'emmêler ?

-Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu travailles ici ?

-Tu aurais pus aller n'importe où, mais c'est ici que tu as choisis d'achever tes études. Pourquoi, justement ? Je ne te comprend pas.

Il tourna dans sa direction ses yeux de silex. Taillant ses yeux et fissurant le miroir de son âme pour chercher à le briser et voir au travers ses pensées. Son regard lui brûla les rétines. Tel un astre que Nairo fixerait droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci emprunta la seule issue de la pièce, mais Nairo lui fit barrage en se glissant entre le professeur et la porte. Il cherche à lui échapper.

-Tant que l'on se questionne, pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire qu'enseigner des cours de collèges à un étudiant.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Dégage de mon passage, si tu veux que je sois direct.

-Yukio, je ne te reconnais plus.

-Je ne suis plus le même, oublies tout ce qui s'est déjà passé entre nous.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu as été mon seul ami.

-Laisse-moi passer, je te ferais un mot pour ton professeur si tu arrives en retard en cours et j'ai des obligations à remplir de mon côté. Ne me fais pas plus longtemps retarder.

-Alors explique-moi la signification de ce baiser.

Il s'accouda à la porte, juste au dessus de la tête auburn, et se pencha vers l'élève. Il prit possession de son visage en caressant sa joue et approcha de celui-ci son visage angulaire. Prêt à déposer sur ses lèvres rosées de jeune adulte un nouveau baiser. Il est si puéril, se dit-il en remarquant son regard toujours éperdue de considération pour le professeur dont il n'a jamais oublié le visage et les enseignements. Bercé par les quelques brides de mémoire partagées avec Yukio, il ne vit en lui que le visage d'un adolescent plaisant dont le sourire comblait son regard d'étincelles. Ces mêmes étincelles ont perduré et brillent encore. Embuant ses iris d'illusions. Il recula ses lèvres et fit glisser sa main du visage à la taille. Il rapprocha leurs hanches et plissa légèrement des paupières. Sans quitter les fleurs déployées sur les orbites du jeune homme.

-Tu n'aurais pas dus revenir dans ma vie. Tu n'aurais jamais dus y revenir.

-Pourtant... je suis là.

-Tu me suis ?

-Je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps si ça aurait été possible.

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas le regretter.

Il ne va pas m'embrasser, continua de se persuader Nairo. Il ne va pas le faire. Pourtant, il le fit. Capturant sauvagement ses lèvres et son corps contre le sien. Empoignant sa chevelure épars et ses reins pour le presser fermement contre lui. Plaquant leurs ouvertures charnues pour que sa langue puisse rejoindre sa compagne. Cherchant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Nairo tenta de le repousser. Jamais Yukio ne l'aurait saisit avec autant de fougue. Il décrocha leur union buccale et s'essuya du revers de la manche le filet de salive ne lui appartenant pas.

-Que fiches-tu, Yukio ?

-Laisse-toi faire, Nairo. Lança-t-il une nouvelle contre-attaque.

-Ça suffit, Yukio. Ce n'est pas marrant.

Cela n'a jamais été marrant pour Nairo, mais il persévéra. Jamais Nairo n'a aimé que l'on se moque de lui, qu'on manipule ses sentiments et ses croyances. Qu'on abuse de lui pour le manœuvrer vers les récifs. Qu'on s'amuse de lui comme d'un pantin. Yukio ambitionna ses flancs en les flattant de lascives caresses circulaires. Il obligea cette fois son compagnon à ce taire en capturant ses lèvres et les maintenant prisonnières de son emprise par la force d'une main. L'autre se glissant sous sa chemise et pressa du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale. Il la longea de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, plusieurs fois pour tracer une ouverture vers le bas de son dos.

-Arrête, le supplia mentalement Nairo.

Il l'entendit et Yukio cessa.

-Maintenant, t'as plus intérêt à m'emmerder.

Il repoussa Nairo, sortit de la pièce en le bousculant et le laissa seul. L'élève en classe littéraire glissa jusqu'au sol et écarta ses jambes pour fixer entre elles le sol carrelé. Qu'est devenu Shinabu Yukio après leur séparation ? Il ne peut être devenu ainsi, Nairo se le persuada encore. Mais ses derniers mots, acerbes et blessant comme des lames de rasoirs, lui ont bien fait comprendre qu'il ne veut plus le revoir. Il sortit de son sac une pochette et une trousse, en extirpa un crayon et une feuille et il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écrire. Raconter sur papier ses ressentis, faire vivre son expérience à des personnages fictifs et leur tisser une histoire étroitement similaire à la sienne. Et c'est ainsi qu'il reprit les rennes laissées à l'abandon quelques années plus tôt.

-Yukio, t'es de retour chez les fous ?

-La ferme, Miyagi ! Râla Hiroki contre son collègue, qui s'était élancé vers le nouveau venu dans leur bureau pour l'accueillir à la place du professeur penché sur ses copies. Celles-ci étaient des plus déplorables et il n'était pas d'humeur à offrir un sourire chaleureux, ce qu'il n'a encore jamais fais. Pas même à Miyagi.

-Tu viens plus tôt que d'habitude, quelle en est la raison ?

-C'est personnel, répondit simplement Yukio avant d'aller à son bureau et sortir de son cartable ses affaires.

Le professeur Miyagi siffla. Kamijou et Shinabu sont tout deux trop sérieux pour se prêter à ses délires et ils ne connaissent pas l'esprit de camaraderie. Tout deux restent le nez penché sur leurs copies et leurs ébauches de cours à longueur de journée, à croire qu'ils ne savent pas s'occuper autrement leur temps libre. Il s'assit entre eux et continua de feuilleter son magazine. Il n'a rien à faire et si ses collègues ne veulent l'aider à se distraire, une compagnie de papier ne peut que le satisfaire amplement. Il s'intéressa à un article.

-Tiens, vous saviez que la cause principale de suicide chez les adolescents est dut à un mal-être intérieur qui serait occasionné par son entourage ? Parents trop sévères ou pas assez attentionnés pour prêter la moindre attention à leurs gosses, ceux-ci ne devraient même pas songer à en faire. On parle aussi des traitements subit aux écoles, que ce soit les rackets ou les menaces. Comment les élèves peuvent-ils taire ces maltraitances ?

-La ferme ! Crièrent ses collègues, l'obligeant à continuer sa lecture à voix basse.

-Les histoires d'amour brisées sont concernés aussi.

-Si tu ne restes plus pour travailler, intervint Yukio, je te somme de quitter la pièce.

-Très bien ! Je vois que ma présence n'est pas désirée ici !

Miyagi sortit de la pièce la tête haute, Hiroki se sentit déjà mieux. Il n'aura plus à le supporter pendant qu'il corrige ses devoirs maisons. Il arrêta d'écrire pour réfléchir sur la manière dont il notera ses prochains contrôles et n'entendit pas son collègue écrire. Il tourna un œil chocolat vers ses copies. Aucune n'a été corrigée. Shinabu passait la pointe en carbone de son crétarium dessus, sans y apposer la moindre note. Soit Yukio est tombé sur une copie si bien rédigée qu'il prend le temps de la lire pour apprécier l'écriture, soit il songe.

-Tu fais quoi, Yukio ?

-Je réfléchis.

-A quel sujet ?

-Dis... Tu crois que beaucoup d'adolescents ont déjà envisagé de se suicider par amour ?

-Tu penses encore à cette idée foireuse que les jeunes s'implantent dans leur crâne en croyant que la mort leur fera oublier tout leurs problèmes sentimentaux ?! Oublie tout ce que t'as dis à ce sujet Miyagi, ça ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on en parle.

-Je pensai le contraire.

-Se suicider ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à raccourcir sa vie et laisser derrière soi des proches en larmes. Quand ces jeunes décervelés le comprendront ?

-Tu dis ça, mais toi-aussi tu as été jeune.

-Nous sommes d'une génération où l'on demandait plus de neurones pour devenir professeur. Bientôt, un dépressif pourra obtenir l'emploi. Être professeur demande de la force brute et mentale, mais ça même les parents ne le comprennent pas. Il faut avoir du caractère ! Qu'on ne me dise pas après que les profs sont des lâches s'ils manifestent contre leur rémunération peu élevée comparée aux durs exploits qu'ils accomplissent chaque jour en disciplinant un peu plus ces jeunes adultes.

Yukio posa son crétarium sur la première copie et commença à s'attaquer aux premières ratures. Celles-ci faiblirent face à ses corrections irréprochables. Il réfléchit en même temps sur les paroles de son collègue. Il le connaît depuis qu'ils ont suivis ensemble les mêmes études pour aboutir au même diplôme et obtenir un emploi dans la même grande école, bien que Yukio n'y travaille pas à temps complet mais assez pour pouvoir discuter par moments avec son collègue. Ils se parlent peu, comparés aux autres professeurs qui piaillent chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, et parlent rarement aux autres quand les sujets se portent au delà de leur vie professionnelle.

-Tu connais des élèves à tendance suicidaire, Hiroki ?

-T'es bizarre, dernièrement. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des cas de ton côté ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, ils sont trop présomptueux pour l'envisager.

-Pareil de mon côté. Les élèves bouffent tout les matins un de ces orgueils qui les empêchent d'avoir le courage de se donner la mort et celui de se mesurer aux professeurs. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça m'a l'air efficace.

Réellement ? Pensa Yukio. Je l'espère, en tout cas, que c'est le cas pour tous. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore dégotés ce courage en auront bien besoin dans leur avenir. Il pensa à un visage en particulier, qu'il dessina dans le vide.

Effacer son existence de l'esprit des proches... Disparaître du jour au lendemain en ne laissant que des objets animés comme vestiges de son vécut... Désirer gommer sa vie, vouloir jeter son nom dans l'oubli, espérer alléger la conscience que l'on blesse, ces arguments ne peuvent être valables. Il le sait. Ils ne sont que des prétextes de lâches, sans saveurs. Dépourvus de goûts. Tels des parfums vierges. Il a déjà goûté à l'un d'eux, et la saveur dans le fond du palais. Il serra son poignet droit, une brûlure le remontait depuis la colonne vertébrale. Il se leva de son siège.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

-J'ai compris. Te presse pas, surtout.

Il marcha dans le couloir, une plaine fleurie de têtes n'ayant pas encore atteint leur maturation. Il plongea ses poings dans ses poches mais la douleur redoublait d'ampleur et s'étalait jusqu'à son avant-bras. Il accéléra sa marche et avança d'un pas rapide en bousculant quelques élèves au passage vers l'extérieur. Une fois le visage exposé à la lumière bienfaitrice de l'astre, il se sentit délivré d'une cage. Il se sentit libéré d'une prison. Il inspira plusieurs fois entre ses lèvres, en se maudissant d'avoir faillit s'écourter la vie. Il est tout aussi bête qu'un étudiant. Tout aussi maladroit et bête qu'un homme amoureux.

Les doigts de Nairo caressèrent les reliures des livres qu'il parcourait du regard en déambulant devant les romans du centre de documentation de son école. Ses étagères sont occupés par de nombreux ouvrages relatant les péripéties de héros fantastiques ou des expériences vécus dans le passé par des personnages historiques. Il arrêta son majeur sur un roman, le sortit et commença à lire les premiers paragraphes. L'histoire débute dans une ambiance parfumée à la rose sauvage, au milieu d'un champ de bataille où un soldat mourant déclare dans son dernier souffle son amour longtemps refoulé pour l'infirmière qui n'a put lui porter secours à temps. Celle-ci pleura à chaudes larmes cet amour gâché. Nairo reposa le livre et s'accroupit pour accéder aux plus basses étagères. Il posa à ses pieds les six autres romans sélectionnés par ses soins et approfondi ses recherches. Espérant y déceler une perle rare littéraire.

-Vous saviez que Kamijou Nairo est le frère du professeur Kamijou ? s'échangèrent des élèves de l'autre côté du meuble de rangement. Le plus jeune des Kamijou arrêta ses recherches pour se concentrer sur leur dialogue. Sans pour autant se relever. Il fit mine de continuer ses fouilles, bien qu'elles ne l'intéressaient plus.

-Vraiment ? C'est peut-être son fils.

-Non, il est trop jeune pour qu'il soit étudiant. Mais ils se ressemblent trop pour qu'ils soient liés autrement.

-Tu es sûr de leur vraisemblance ?

-Et c'est qui, ce Kamijou ?

-Un professeur de littérature dans une autre faculté. C'est une amie qui m'en a parlé. Je lui ai parlé de Nairo et d'après elle, il est sans aucun doute de la même famille que son professeur principal. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un de ces regards glaçants.

-C'est vrai qu'il fout la pétoche.

-Que fait-il dans notre classe ?

-S'il y reste, je vais demander à changer. Je me sens mal à l'aise pour travailler quand il est dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse baisser mes moyennes.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire changer de classe nous-même.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'en débarrasser, tu devrais dire.

Nairo les entendit s'éloigner des étagères et quitter la grande salle. Il resta accroupis, le visage assombrit par les mèches qui sont tombées sur son front et qu'il ne pensa pas à repousser. Il ramassa les livres posés au sol et avança vers le bureau de la documentaliste d'un pas si lent qu'on croirait qu'il suit une marche funéraire. Quittant ce refuge d'ouvrages les yeux humides.

Il sortit du centre de documentation et alla à son casier ranger les livres avec ceux de cours qu'il a toujours entreposé correctement. Il respecte trop le travail des imprimeurs pour les abîmer. Le claquement de la porte métallique de son casier fut strident. Il marcha ensuite vers les étages supérieurs, avançant contre le courant d'élèves empruntant la même voie pour rejoindre les portes d'entrés et rentrer au plus vite chez eux. Nairo n'est pas pressé. Pour une fois, il ne rentrera pas en avance chez lui. Il emprunta les escaliers, avançant tant bien que mal dans la foule d'élèves qui se dissipa alors qu'il gravissait les étages. Arrivé au second, il fut seul. Il continuer de grimper les niveaux pour parvenir au dernier. Donnant accès à une cour vide. Il y avança, tournant un regard vide vers le ciel mi-orangé mi-rosé accompagnant le coucher du soleil. Il s'appuya sur les barreaux de la rambarde et observa le flux d'élèves quittant l'établissement. S'éloignant de lui comme ils l'ont toujours fais, pour l'abandonner dans son propre univers et le contraindre à y rester éternellement. Ses doigts se crispèrent aux barreaux glacés. Il a trop souvent entendu des élèves et des professeurs le critiquer, les paroles de Yukio lui ont fait comprendre qu'il lui est inutile de se battre encore pour mener une vie sans but. Sans compagnon de voyage. Sans motivation. Sans un ami.

Yukio eut beau fouillé son cartable plusieurs fois, il ne trouva pas à l'intérieur les clefs de sa maison. Il le vida sur son bureau une troisième fois pour étaler les affaires et les ranger une par une, les clefs ne se manifestèrent pas. Il se tourna vers ses collègues, l'un d'eux envisageant déjà d'aller passer la nuit avec de grosses choppes de bière dans les bras tandis que le second refusait de participer à sa beuverie. Ils n'ont pas à se préoccuper de ses clefs. Où a-t-il bien pus les laisser ?... Hiroki reçut un appel, il repoussa son compagnon buveur et décrocha. Il ronchonna contre un homme, mais se figea avant de lui lancer une autre réplique. Il se tourna ensuite vers Yukio.

-Dis, tu as les clefs de ta faculté ?

-Il y a un problème ?

-Ne cherche pas à savoir et emmènes-y moi le plus rapidement possible !


	3. Chapter 3

Dix ans plus tôt

-Eh, Yukio, tu vas vraiment partir pendant les vacances d'été ? L'interrogea un camarade en l'agrippant par derrière. Il paraît que tu vas aller tout seul profiter des belles plages sans penser un seul instant à tes meilleurs amis.

-C'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'ai dus annulé le plan.

-Roh ! Comment ça se fait ?

-C'est personnel, je préfère ne pas en parler.

-T'es pas sympa ! Argumenta un autre de ses camarades avant de sucer à nouveau sa sucrerie sphérique. Tu ne veux jamais parler de tes plans.

-C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais on doit aller en cours de langue !

Ils se séparèrent de Yukio, qui les regarda partir avec une pointe de regret. Il se tourna vers l'élève resté en retrait pendant qu'il discutait avec ses amis. Un élève qui a toujours été peu bavard. Celui décroisa ses bras et se tourna vers Yukio.

-Tu ne leur a pas encore dis que tu donnes des cours à des gamins ?

-C'est que tu es le seul à savoir que je les pratique, mais... Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Grâce à un annuaire. A ce sujet, j'ai un service à te demander. Pas vraiment de ma part, mais de ma mère. Comme quoi ça l'arrangerait que tu aide quelqu'un. Bien sûr, tu seras payé et elle s'arrangera avec ton emploi du temps. Si tu veux refuser, tu en as le droit mais ça l'arrangerait vraiment. Ne pense pas que j'insiste, c'est elle qui m'oblige à le faire. Regarda-t-il ailleurs sans oser croiser le regard de Yukio.

-Qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?

-Mon frère, Nairo.

Hiroki courut vers la faculté, devançant son collègue pour parvenir en premier aux grilles de l'établissement. Bien qu'il n'en possède pas les clefs et qu'il n'y a jamais enseigné, il désire à tout prit y vérifier que son frère l'attende devant ou que son petit-ami le rappelle une fois sur les lieux pour qu'il lui avoue qu'il est sagement rentré chez eux. Il va râler car il l'aura inquiété pour rien. Mais il pensa au pire. Il pensa à un kidnapping. Il accéléra. Jamais son Nairo chéri ne se fera enlever tant qu'il sera en vie ! Personne ne lui ôtera la vie. Pas même le moindre cheveu de son adorable crâne.

Une fois devant l'école, Yukio se pressa d'ouvrir le portail et tout deux inspectèrent les alentours. La cour est déserte, des tourbillons venteux viennent occuper l'espace vide de feuilles mortes et de déchets abandonnés au milieu de celle-ci. Hiroki se tourna vers les bâtiments et remarqua une tâche sombre perchée sur le sommet de l'un d'eux. Il s'avança en dessous de celle-ci et eut peur de la reconnaître.

-Nai... Na...

-Hiroki, tu as vus quel-

Tout deux regardèrent le corps rester perché en hauteur. Cinq étages le sépare du sol, la moindre chute lui sera irréfutable et mortelle. La moindre maladresse rompra le fil de sa vie. Les deux hommes supplièrent mentalement à en perdre la raison que le jeune adulte ne lâche pas prise. En aucun cas, pour aucune raison possible. Yukio fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

-Que fait-il en haut ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais on doit aller le chercher tout de suite !

-Hiroki, reste ici. Je vais aller le chercher. Essais de lui parler pour le rassurer.

-T'aurais dus déjà partir le rejoindre ! Magne-toi !

Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter l'ordre car le professeur Shinabu s'élança vers l'intérieur du bâtiment en ouvrant le plus rapidement sa porte d'entrée. Peu importe le nombre de serrures que je devrai combattre, se dit-il, tant que je pourrai me rapprocher toujours un peu plus de Nairo. Le plan des escaliers l'aveugla mentalement, l'empêchant de prendre la moindre direction pouvant au contraire l'en éloigner. Il ne peut que courir et continuer de supplier l'élève de ne pas tout abandonner. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas après qu'il l'ait retrouvé, après plusieurs années de séparation. Il ne peut en envisager une seconde, sans espoir de retrouvailles. Il sauta plusieurs marches à la fois à partir du second étage, s'appuyant sur les murs pour tourner au lieu de ralentir. Son souffle devint allaitant mais il ne pouvait prendre le temps de respirer. Arrivé au dernier étage, il vit le jeune homme auburn attendre en gardant les bras cramponnés à la rambarde. Les pieds se servant de ceux-ci comme d'appuis, les orteils flottant dans le vide. Le regard figé vers le sol. Yukio s'avança vers lui en lenteur, le souffle bruyant, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il commença à lui parler pour le rassurer. Doucement, entre chaque inspiration. Si peu fort que les cris de Hiroki surpassèrent sa voix. Yukio espéra qu'il l'entende tout de même.

-Nairo... C'est moi, le professeur Shinabu... N'exécute aucun geste imprudent... Je vais venir te chercher, alors ne bouge sous aucun prétexte et laisse-moi faire... Avant toute chose, reste calme... C'est bon, je suis derrière toi.

Il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille et une fois que le harnais de chair et d'os fut en position, il le serra fermement pour le sécuriser. Hiroki vit cinq étages plus bas le professeur ramener son jeune frère sur le toit. Le ramener à l'abri. Il courut vers l'intérieur pour les rejoindre au plus vite.

Yukio s'assit à côté de Nairo, tremblant de tout son corps après avoir vécus cette expérience traumatisante. Qui plus a été effectuée de son plein gré. Il resta fermement accroché aux bras du professeur, les pupilles instables s'agitant dans toutes les directions possibles pour qu'il reprenne peu à peu conscience de la sécurité dont il est désormais bénéficiaire. Il n'est plus en danger, mais il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de l'être totalement. Même dans les bras de celui qui a été par le passé son professeur particulier.

-Je... je ne voulais... Je ne savais plus... ce que je pensais...

-Pourquoi avoir essayé un truc aussi désabusé, Nairo ?! Râla à voix basse Yukio. Tu aurais pus perdre la vie ! Qu'en aurait pensé ta famille ? Tes amis ?

-Je n'en ai... pas. Accentua-t-il ce dernier mot en le prononçant brièvement.

-Et ton frère !? Il s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

-Hiro... je suis... si... désolé...

Il fondit en larmes sur le professeur, collant ses joues devenues humides sur sa chemise. Yukio le vit pleurer pour la première fois. Plus jeune, Nairo n'a jamais dévoiler ses sentiments. Que ce soit devant les grilles de son école ou au sein de sa famille. Jamais il ne l'a vu pleurer. Aujourd'hui, il peut contempler ses larmes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître dans une situation aussi critique, Yukio le trouva magnifique une fois le visage maquillé de ces perles d'eau. Il feignit un léger sourire et le remercia mentalement d'être resté en vie. Car c'est la seule chose qui lui importait désormais.

-Nowaki ? C'est Hiroki. L'appela-t-il depuis le balcon d'une chambre d'hôtel.

-Tu as retrouvé Nairo-san, Hiro-san ?

-Oui, il est avec moi. On ne va pas rentrer ce soir, on dormira dans un hôtel.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oh, rien de grave. Il est juste crevé. Pour l'instant, il dort comme une masse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Nowaki.

-Tu m'en parleras à ton retour ?

-Promis, Nowaki.

-Bonne nuit, Hiro-san.

Il raccrocha et s'accouda au balcon. Qu'il est difficile de mentir à son amant, même au téléphone ! Son frère ne va pas bien du tout. Nairo n'a pas encore trouvé le sommeil, minuit passé, et il reste les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le papier-peint floral de leur chambre. Yukio est resté avec eux, il s'inquiète trop pour le jeune homme. Pour le moment, il love d'un regard protecteur Nairo. Il se sent responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé un peu plus tôt. Hiroki les rejoignit et s'avança vers Yukio pour lui parler à voix basse. Sans que son frère puisse suivre leur discussion.

-Merci... avoua-t-il difficilement. Mais sans le professeur, jamais il n'aurait put entrer dans la faculté et avoir la chance de secourir son frère. S'il aurait voulut le rejoindre au dernier étage, celui-ci aurait put chuter avant qu'il ne trouve les escaliers.

-Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

-Sans toi, mon frère... aurait été... déjà mort.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mais à nous blâmer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Nous savions ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourtant, nous n'avons rien fais pour y remédier.

-Il a eus quelques différents avec certains camarades de classe dans le passé et il s'est sentis responsable du divorce de nos parents, mais envisager une mort aussi précoce...

-C'est qu'il a mal vécut ces expériences et que l'on a pas calculé leur ampleur.

-Quel con j'ai été... Hiroki aurait put s'effondrer sur une chaise mais il resta droit et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Nairo ne lui a que peu parlé de son ressenti du divorce. Parfois, il lui a confié qu'il faisait des cauchemars à ce sujet ou qu'il regrettait sa naissance, mais jamais il ne s'était préparé à ce cas critique. Ces mots avaient été réfléchis et même lorsqu'il était écolier, il avait sérieusement envisagé de se donner la mort. Hiroki ne l'a juste jamais pris assez au sérieux.

-Je voudrais rester seul avec lui.

Yukio sortit de la pièce et laissa Nairo seul avec son aîné. Il descendis au rez-de-chaussé se servir au distributeur un café et fixa le gobelet en plastique tandis qu'il se remplissait doucement. Nairo a longtemps accumulé les préjugés sur sa personne et les litiges entre ses parents sans se plaindre. Il se souvint que dans le passé, ils passaient plus de temps à s'amuser et travailler qu'à discuter de leurs situations familiales ou sociales. S'il l'aurait interroger plus longuement à ce sujet, il aurait put l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il lui aurait demandé de lui confier ses problèmes, il l'aurait aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallut. Il lui aurait apporté l'attention que son grand-frère n'a pus pleinement lui prodiguer entre ses devoirs et ses heures de cours. Il aurait put sacrifier son temps, son argent de poche, ses études et bien plus pour sauver sa santé mentale. Il est tard pour vouloir effacer l'ardoise de ses mauvaises expériences. Il ne peut qu'atténuer ses souvenirs choquants, lui donner le goût de la vie qu'il n'a jamais dégusté avant et l'aimer comme il n'a pas put le faire une décennie plus tôt.

Il se souvint l'avoir rencontré la première fois devant les grilles de son école. Il était arrivé en retard, tout les élèves étaient rentré chez eux sauf lui. Il restait un petit garçon gardant ses yeux bruns portés vers son cahier. Celui-ci continuait d'écrire alors qu'il s'en approchait. Il survola la couverture et remarquai que la moitié du cahier était entamée. Son ombre survolant les pages blanches obligea le jeune auteur à le remarquer. Leur premier regard fut des plus énigmatiques. Ils s'étaient interrogés du regard sans prêter attention aux questions de l'autre. Yukio lui montra son cahier et engagea la discussion.

-Tu écris quoi ?

-Une histoire. Revint-il à celle-ci.

-Elle parle de quoi ?

-C'est une histoire d'amour entre un garçon et une fille.

-Ça doit être intéressant.

-Tu ne l'as pas lus, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je suis certain que provenant de ton stylo, tes histoires ne peuvent être qu'intéressantes. Ça, je peux le savoir sans même lire tes travaux. Aller, rentrons chez toi avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis ton professeur, et à partir d'aujourd'hui ton ami aussi.

Il lui avait sourit amicalement et lui avait tendu son bras. Nairo l'avait pris et tout deux sont rentré à pieds jusqu'à sa maison. Hiroki les a croisé au sein de celle-ci et n'a pas hésité à crier sur son camarade de classe quand il retrouva son frère les joues rougies par le froid. Il était si mignon, avec ses joues rondes et ses petits doigts, y repensa Yukio. Il l'a emmené dans sa chambre et ensemble ils ont cherché à déceler les principales difficultés face auxquelles Nairo bloquait. Étant plus âgé que lui, il avait rapidement résout ses problèmes « insurmontables » et Nairo le prit pour un garçon surdoué. Pourtant, ses notes n'étaient pas des plus prestigieuses. Seulement des plus convenables. Après qu'ils aient démontré les solutions, il l'avait interrogé sur son histoire.

-Tu envisages de devenir écrivain ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu me feras lire ton histoire, un jour ?

-Elle n'est pas encore finir.

-Quand ça sera le cas, je pourrai la lire ?

-Peut-être.

Puis les semaines ont passé. Nairo se familiarisait avec la matière qu'il a longtemps détesté et après quelques mois il affirmait qu'il adorait établir des calculs. Ce fut un changement radical pour Hiroki, qui ne cessait interrogé son camarade quand ils se croisèrent au lycée. Ils se rapprochèrent au fil des jours, passèrent leurs cours l'un assit à côté de l'autre et devinrent toujours plus proches. Jusqu'à se rejoindre instinctivement lorsqu'on demandait aux élèves de former des duos et toujours ils se saluèrent en se croisant. Ils ne passèrent plus leur temps à rester sur des tables éloignées quand ils allaient se documenter, ils se rejoignirent pour partager la même. Ils devinrent presque amis, mais quand Yukio cessa d'enseigner à Nairo, ils se sont éloigné progressivement en fixant le fossé qui ne cessait de les écarter l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à rester de simples connaissances et se retrouver dans le même établissement. Puis Nairo est revenu dans sa vie. Le petit garçon avec lequel il lui montrait comment faire des oiseaux en papier et résoudre des multiplications sans se casser la tête. Il a de nouveau croisé son regard chocolat. Son merveilleux regard chocolat.

Il ne doit pas revenir vers Nairo. Il ne fera qu'encore plus le blesser en voulant se protéger lui-même. Il a faillit une fois, il ne doit pas recommencer la même erreur. Il s'était mit à l'embrasser et le caresser sans contrôler ses gestes, après l'avoir prévenu. Il pourrait dire « Il n'avait qu'à pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce » ou « Il n'avait qu'à pas venir dans la salle, je lui avais bien demandé de ne pas y venir » mais ses gestes l'ont chamboulé au point de l'embrouiller et le fragiliser encore plus. Il ne doit plus l'affaiblir. Il laissa son café et se résigna à partir. Il a payé en avance la chambre d'hôtel, on ne va pas le retenir. On ne va pas l'empêcher de partir. Il n'a fait que trop de mal à son ancien élève. Au jeune frère d'un ami de longues dates. A un étudiant. Une fois à l'extérieur, sa douleur au poignée qu'il avait crut passagère revint le hanter sous l'épiderme. Peu importe, il ignora la douleur et marcha. Vers quelle direction ? Le plus loin de Kamijou Nairo.

Nowaki toqua à la porte, mais son jeune invité ne voulut lui adresser la parole. Il l'ouvrit et le découvrit les jambes croisées sur son lit. Il posa un verre d'eau à côté de lui et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se plaça devant lui, mais il ne cessa de fixer le mur face à lui. Son regard est vide, il arbore le même depuis son retour à l'appartement sans envisager d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche ou de considérer avec plus de respect le petit ami de son frère. Ou son aîné.

-Tu devrais sortir à l'extérieur, Nairo. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu pourrais aller au parc.

-...

-Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ensemble ? Il y a la librairie, je pourrai t'y acheter un livre si ça peut te redonner le sourire.

-...

A quoi bon ? Il n'a jamais souris depuis son arrivé. Comme son frère aîné, il ne sait pas exprimer sa bonne humeur avec son visage. Seulement dans des gestes maladroits. Mais Nairo n'en pratique aucun. Il reste figé sur son lit, se couchant quand il a sommeil et se redressant pour faire un aller-retour entre sa chambre et les toilettes. Aucun déplacement en dehors de ce parcours.

-Tu as envie que je te prépare quelque chose en particulier ? Je pourrai essayé de te préparer des plats. Ou tu désires autre chose ? Ton frère est partit travailler, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi avant de partir à mon tour. Que désires-tu ?

Il ne répondis pas. Nowaki se décida à le laisser seul dans son antre de la solitude. Nairo se tourna vers la porte quand celle-ci claqua. Il aurait put retenir Nowaki en un mot, le saisir par le bras quand il a posé le verre, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il pourrait se lever pour aller le chercher, mais il ne sent pas posséder la force nécessaire pour supporter la gravitation à lui-seul. Ses jambes pourraient faiblir à l'attraction de la planète s'il en posait un au sol. Il se sent trop faible pour exécuter un geste anodin, mais il but le verre d'eau et laissa se répandre dans son corps la sensation de fraîcheur.

Que se serait-il passé s'il se serait donné la mort ? Son frère et son petit-ami auraient-ils retrouvé le même quotidien qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble avant son intrusion dans l'appartement ? Et ses camarades de classe, auraient-ils regrettés sa mort ? Et ses professeurs, combien de minutes de silence lui auraient-ils accordé ? Et ses parents, quand auraient-ils pensé ?

Et Yukio ? S'il ne serait plus en vie en ce moment-même, serait-il en train de déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe ? Pleurerait-il sur sa tombe ? Se maudirait-il ? En sentant ses bras se refermer fortement autour de lui, il a comprit qu'il y était impossible de disparaître du monde sans laisser de regrets derrière lui. Il a blessé par son acte Hiroki et Yukio. Jamais il ne pourrait s'excuser de son acte totalement immature. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, pesant sur ses épaules comme si on l'avait bourrée de métal, et s'allongea en pensant aux deux hommes. Il se souvint de la peur ressentis les pieds dans le vide, le goût de vomi qui avait remonté sa trachée et les sueurs froides qui avaient coulé en cascades abondantes sous son épiderme. Plus jamais je ne veux revivre cet instant, se dit-il. Plus jamais je n'obligerai Yukio à s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

C'est un timide sourire que Nowaki adressa à son client. Il n'est pas d'humeur à répandre autour de lui la joie qu'il ne possède plus en stock. Le retour de Nairo dans l'appartement a suffit à la détériorer. Retrouver son amant et son frère avec des visages dépités, l'un ayant frôlé la mort et l'autre l'ayant vu tendre son doigt squelettique vers sa famille. Il ne dort plus de la même manière avec son Hiro-san, qui ne cesse de revivre en cauchemars incessant ce passage en imaginant les pires scénarios. Il ne peut que lui procurer son amour au travers de quelques baisers amoureux, mais rien de plus. Ils ne se caressent plus, se contentent de maigres embrassades et se parlent moins. Chercher à lui faire oublier cet expérience demande du temps, Nowaki le sait bien et continu d'attendre les progressions de son lent rétablissement.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur ?

-Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Avez-vous des crocus ?

Des crocus ? Ces fleurs peuvent avoir plusieurs significations, tout dépend de leurs couleurs. Il guida son client vers un étalage de ces fleurs et lui présenta diverses teintes. Leurs messages sont variés, mais il orienta l'attention de l'acheteur vers les bleus et les blanches. Celles-ci permettant d'exprimer la joie ressentie par un amour naissant. Il évita de porter son regard sur les violettes, délivrant leur message à des couples de longues dates, et les rouges, déclarant la peur de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Mais le client ce tourna vers des jaunes.

-Quel est leur signification ?

-Elles permettent de déclarer un amour incertain, mais vous devez sûrement être en compagnie d'une femme dont l'amour ne peut être que plus que certain. C'est pourquoi je vous conseillerai de vous orienter vers des bleus.

Les crocus jaunes. Elles expriment l'inquiétude et le besoin d'être rassuré sur les sentiments de la personne aimée. La couleur jaune, dans le langage des fleurs, s'allie souvent au doute. Les fleurs jaunes dévoilent l'inquiétude de leur acheteur envers une relation qu'il juge instable ou qu'il suppose infidèle. Elles peuvent déclarer une infidélité ou en soupçonner. C'est une couleur qui inspire la méfiance envers la personne qui les tend.

Le client décida d'acheter les crocus jaunes et Nowaki porta un pot contenant les jusqu'à la caisse. Il les paya et partit avec les porteuses du message troublant. Le fleuriste se dit qu'il valait mieux pour sa petite amie qu'elle ne sache la signification cachée derrière ces fleurs.

-Fermez vos grandes gueules, bandes d'incapables !

Tout les élèves de sa salle de classe se turent. Jamais le professeur Kamijou n'avait crié aussi fort sur eux, surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien dis pouvant perturber le cours. Il se tourna vers son tableau et continua d'écrire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre le moindre murmure se propager derrière lui. A son arrivé, dans la salle des professeurs, ceux-ci lui adressent des regards de condoléances en croyant que Nairo n'a pas put être sauvé. Les jours suivant l'accident, certains manifestèrent derrière lui la mauvaise éducation qu'il lui a apporté. Il ne voulut même pas savoir comment ils ont apprit qu'il possède un frère alors qu'il n'en a jamais dévoiler l'identité, pas même au professeur Miyuki. Celui-ci ne changeait rien à ses habitudes et continuait de taquiner son collègue, qui ne pouvait tourner la page trop rapidement. Il se contentai de fixer la même. Même dans les bras de Nowaki, il ne cesse d'y repenser et l'obliger à supporter ses craintes constantes envers l'avenir doit être un supplice, suggéra-t-il à lui-même.

-Dis, tu me prêtes une gomme ? Chuchota-t-on à l'autre bout de la grande pièce.

-Je vous ai dis de la fermer ! Jeta-t-il un dictionnaire sur la tête de l'élève « bavard » . Encore un bruit et je colle vos nez sur des interrogations à triple coefficients !

Personne n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la fin du cours et quand celui-ci s'acheva, ils s'empressèrent de fuir le professeur démoniaque. Une fois seul, il s'assit sur son fauteuil et fixa le plafond. Bien qu'il n'aime pas entendre ses élèves discuter au milieu de ses cours ou porter leur attention vers un autre point que le tableau noir, le silence est plus difficile à supporter.

-Hiroki ?

Il se tourna vers le professeur Shinabu, qui s'est permit d'entrer dans la pièce sans qu'il l'entende y pénétrer. Le professeur de littérature se redressa et se frotta le crâne. Il lui parut lourd comme une enclume, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs nuits.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment va Nairo.

-Il s'en remet doucement.

-Vraiment, comment va-t-il ?

-Je te dis qu'il va bien, n'insiste pas.

-Tu crois qu'il peut s'en remettre en quelques jours ? Je vous connais bien, toi et ton frère, aussi bien vos forces que vos faiblesses. De plus, ses professeurs doutent de la couverture de son absence avec les rumeurs qui circulent dans sa faculté. Il faudra leur avouer la vérité un de ses jours.

-Un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

-Puis-je voir ton frère ?

-Même si je t'en donnerai la permission, tu ne pourrais rien arranger.

-Comment vit-il cette expérience ?

-Il s'est coupé du monde dans sa chambre, et c'est pas toi qui arrangera les choses !

-Hiroki...

-Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé... Pourquoi ? Tu y es pour quelque chose ?! Répond-moi !

Il tourna son visage autre que vers le regard furieux de Hiroki. Ses yeux implorèrent le pardon au parquet et ruisselèrent de regret. Hiroki en resta pétrifié. Yukio est impliqué dans les causes qui ont poussé son frère à prendre une décision fatidique.

-Laisse-moi juste le voir. Juste une seule fois.

-Je te dis qu'il ne parle plus, pas même à moi.

-Au moins le revoir, je t'en supplie. Je m'inquiète pour Nairo.

-Et si tu le blessais encore ?

-Tu demanderais la même chose si tu serais à ma place. Laisse-moi juste m'assurer qu'il aille bien, rien de plus. Je t'en prie, Hiroki.

Il porta son attention sur l'homme au regard désespéré. S'il n'aurait pas une dignité de professeur à conserver, il l'aurait supplié à genoux. Hiroki lâcha un soupir, passa son cartable au dessus de son épaule et sortit en frôlant l'épaule de son collègue.

-Il se porte comme un charme, n'insiste pas. Lâcha-t-il ces mots tout aussi blessant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre impure qui l'a laissé prononcer ces paroles et quitta la pièce devenue oppressante.

-Apporte-lui au moins un présent de ma part.

-Je suis de retour, Nowaki ! Annonça Hiroki quand il revint dans son foyer.

-Bon retour, Hiro-san, lui répondit son amant, assit sur le canapé. Il se détourna de son reportage animalier et quémanda du regard un baiser mais Hiroki partit en cuisine poser ses affaires et se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

-Comment va Nairo ?

-Toujours dans sa chambre.

-Ok... Tu vas vider la poubelle, prochainement ?

-Pourquoi, Hiro-san ?

Il ouvrit le clapet de leur poubelle et y jeta un vase. Celui qu'il a ramené dans ses bras. Il se fracassa dans le fond de la poubelle et les fleurs jaunes le contenant plongèrent dans l'obscurité totale une fois le clapet refermé.


	4. Chapter 4

-Nairo... Nairo... Nairo !

Quand Yukio se redressa dans son lit, il n'aperçut que l'obscurité. Il tâta ses draps, ils n'ont aucun volume. Il est seul, dans sa chambre baignée de ténèbres. Il se recoucha et tâta le tissu de son cousin voisin. Il est froid et bombé. Son lit lui semble glacé et vide. Il éprouve de grandes difficultés à y dormir paisiblement. Quand le sommeil lui vient, il ne dure jamais longtemps. Il passe ses nuits à tourner ses pensées vers le jeune homme, toujours absent dans la faculté. Comme s'il avait réellement disparu de sa vie. Ce qui est inimaginable. Maintenant qu'il a revu, il ne peut imaginer une existence où son haleine ne pourrait parfumer son univers. Ni même un monde où ce petit maillon de la société n'existerait pas. Sans lui, le mécanisme complexe de son existence s'arrêterait. Son rouage principal. Son astre lumineux, autour duquel gravite ses pensées. Une personne à laquelle il tient plus qu'autre chose. Il se revit à l'enlacer contre son torse et ressentis à nouveau la sensation des larmes humides qui ont imbibés sa chemise. Il s'inquiète pour cet élève. Il s'inquiète trop pour son bien-être, alors qu'il l'avait repoussé pour ce qu'il pensait être leur bien. Pour préserver les sentiments ressentis ultérieurement à son égard. Ils sont revenus et persistent d'avantages. En se protégeant égoïstement, il a détruit Nairo. Il voulait le protéger lui-aussi, mais il les a tout deux détruits.

Il se tourna vers le plafond et ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, il garda ses paupières fermées et rêvassa. Imaginant le jeune homme lui offrir son plus beau sourire alors que tout deux visitent un parc d'attraction. Son visage baignant de lumières superficielles, ses yeux brillant de milles éclats dépareillés, ses dents blanches qui s'élargiraient alors que son sourire ne cesserait de grandir. Ses mains douces posées sur ses joues, ses lèvres sensuelles plaquées contre les siennes, sa peau lisse caressant la sienne... Il aura fallut qu'il rencontre à nouveau Nairo Kamijou pour que ses désirs renaissent et qu'il tombe de nouveau amoureux de lui.

C'est un jour ensoleillé que Nairo revint devant son université. Les élèves avaient remarqué son absence et comparé à la rentré tout les regards se portèrent sur son maigre corps. Il avança en direction de son bâtiment sans y prêter attention. Ne gardant son regard fixé que droit devant lui. Tenant fermement son sac contre son dos, suivant un rythme de marche rapide pour fuir les regards au plus vite sans paraître pressé. Il doit leur échapper avant qu'il ne se sente trop oppressé. Une fois qu'il y fut, il se réfugia en direction des étages supérieurs. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir désert, s'assit contre un mur et porta une main à son front. Celui-ci est brûlant. Depuis son coup de froid, sa température corporelle n'a voulut s'abaisser à un niveau convenable. Et savoir que la faculté est au courant pour sa bêtise juste en lisant la nouvelle dans le regard de ses camarades ne peut arranger sa fièvre naissante. Il se prit les bras et enfonça dans sa chemise ses ongles. Il ne sent plus capable de supporter leurs regards pesants. Il avait cru qu'il arriverait à oublier sa mauvaise expérience et que ses professeurs l'y aideraient mais eux-aussi n'hésiteront pas à l'épier du regard pour le considérer comme un suicidaire dangereux à fréquenter.

Sa réputation ? Il s'en moque, elle ne l'a que rabaissé, trop rabaissé. Jusqu'à un point où il ne lui accorde plus aucune importance. Tout ce que Nairo désire, c'est qu'on l'ignore comme on l'a toujours fais au lieu de le prendre pour l'individu qu'il n'est pas. Qu'on le couvre de faux-préjugés et qu'on se trompe sur sa véritable personnalité, submergée d'idées toutes faites sur lui. Il n'avait pas assez de fierté pour s'affirmer, mais trop pour pleurer. Il se recroquevilla et se sentit encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà. On ouvrit une porte devant lui. Il vit des jambes sortir de la salle exposée devant lui, il ne leva pas ses pupilles pour voir son visage. Cette même personne ne la vit pas car elle referma à clef la porte et s'apprêta à repartir. Nairo le retint en s'agrippant à son pantalon.

-Reste, Yukio

Le professeur de mathématiques se tourna vers Nairo, surprit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et encore plus de le voir dans l'enceinte de ce qui a faillit être sa tombe.

-Yukio... Reste avec moi.

Le professeur s'agenouilla devant lui et contemplait ses yeux bruns lui transmettant des signaux d'appels. Ils implorent son attention. Il lui rappela celui qu'il a dirigé vers son aîné la veille, quand il lui a demandé des nouvelles de Nairo. Il avait pensé qu'il se sentirait soulagé de le retrouver mais les larmes naissants à la commissure de ses paupières le blessèrent plus qu'autre chose. Voir les yeux en pleurs d'un élève est bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, surtout lorsqu'on accorde à celui-ci une attention qu'aucun autre élève ne pourrait recevoir d'égalable.

-Tu devrais être devant ta salle de classe.  
-Yukio... j'ai peur.  
-Peur de quoi ? Tu n'es plus un collégien, tu n'as aucune raison de pleurnicher ton sort pour un rien alors que tu es en âge de prendre des responsabilités et des décisions d'adulte. Affirme-toi si tu veux montrer un autre visage que celui imbibé de larmes que tu m'exposes.

Il s'essuya les paupières du revers de sa manche en la passant derrière ses verres rectangulaires et se releva en s'aidant du mur. Yukio ressentit un pincement au cœur en se forçant à ne lui prêter aucune aide. Il doit se relever devant ses défis personnels seul. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses jambes, il se tourna vers les professeur. Bien qu'il soit plus petit que lui, Yukio sait qu'il le regarde depuis le haut de sa tour de solitaire. Celle qu'il a forgé avec ses propres pierres pour se protéger des préjugés, qui a cédé au stress et faillit s'écrouler en emportant le jeune homme dans sa chute.

-Maintenant, retourne en cours. Si tu es venu jusqu'ici, c'est que tu te sais en mesure de revenir en classe pour rattraper ton retard.

Nairo insista encore son regard mais il se résigna à détourner ses yeux du professeur pour aller emprunter les escaliers. Yukio le suivis du regard, jusqu'à que les battants des portes coupe-feu se referment derrière son passage.

*****

Yukio fixa son gobelet blanc tandis qu'un liquide sombre tapissait doucement son fond de sa couleur attrayante. Il aurait aimé y plonger et s'enfoncer dans ses profondeurs obscurs pour s'y noyer en silence. Baigné dans la boisson chaude, entouré des vapeurs qui brûleraient sa peau en remontant péniblement à la surface. Il se dit qu'il a vécut la même scène à l'hôtel, alors que les frères Kamijou étaient chaudement installés dans leur chambre le temps d'une soirée. Peut-être qu'ils y sont resté plus longtemps, si Hiroki a rallongé leurs nuits. Qu'est-il arrivé à Nairo en son absence ? Il essaya de se l'imaginer comme l'avait décrit son collège : assit au milieu de son lit, ses jambes élancées recroquevillées contre son maigre corps, ses lunettes laissées à l'abandon sur un coin de sa table de chevet et le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses yeux retenant des larmes pesantes pour ses fragiles paupières. Ses lèvres sensuelles tremblant de mépris contre sa lâcheté. Son buste lisse courbé contre ses genoux.

Yukio se ressaisit. A quoi pensait-il ? Il se tapa le front de la paume et prit son gobelet. La machine n'avait cessé de le remplir et lui brûla les doigts. Il se lécha le majeur et l'index, reposa le récipient en plastique brûlant et se maudit d'avoir commis une idiotie de ce genre vingt huit ans passé. Il pensa alors à son âge. Le sien et celui de Nairo sont incompatibles. Près de huit ans les séparent, ils ne peuvent envisager la moindre relation, même si elle ne se veut sérieuse. Leur relation pourrait seulement égaler celle qu'entretient Nairo envers son frère. S'ils arrivent à y parvenir un jour. Mais qu'en penserait Nairo ? Pour l'instant, Yukio ne parle de leur relation qu'avec sa seule opinion. Au sein d'un couple, les voix des deux partenaires doivent se faire entendre... Yukio se tapa de nouveau le front. Il envisage déjà de fonder une relation amoureuse avec le fils d'un ancien camarade de classe. Il se met à penser comme un homme hésitant à demander en mariage sa compagne après plusieurs années de vie commune. Pourquoi ses pensées ne cessent de diverger vers lui ? Vers cet élève réservé qu'il n'a pas revu depuis de nombreuses années. Leur relation n'a put que se détériorer !... Ce qui est un mensonge.

Le premier jour, Nairo a tout de suite reconnu son ancien professeur de mathématique. Il lui a prouvé qu'il se souvenait encore de son nom et de leurs expériences. Même si leurs créations en papiers étaient basiques, il en a conservé de précieux souvenirs qu'il refuse de renier. Yukio se souvient encore des quelques instants mémorables auquel il consacrait son attention au jeune écolier. Il se souvint qu'il lui souriait souvent, ce qu'il a cessé de faire depuis leur séparation. Et qu'il a pourtant recommencer quand il s'est blottit dans ses bras, les yeux en larmes. Non, il ne peut oublier Kamijou Nairo. Il n'a jamais put l'oublier. Pas plus qu'il n'a oublié sa passion dévorante pour les romans, son projet de devenir écrivain, ses brouillons de fictions qu'il ne cessait d'écrire devant les grilles de son école en attendant qu'il vienne le chercher, son visage et son nom. Yukio se détesta. Il avait ressentis une attirance, qu'il avait crut passagère, pour un jeune garçon et dix ans plus tard, ces sentiments ont été conservés et n'ont cessé de s'amplifier alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne peut que l'aimer d'avantage. Qu'il doit lui apporter l'amour qu'il n'a put lui transmettre ces dix dernières années. Nairo... Nairo... Il est fou amoureux de ce prénom et de son porteur. Il est obsédé par cet élève qui l'importe plus qu'aucun autre. Il doit le lui avouer. Même si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, Nairo doit le savoir.

Il alla vers le grand panneau affichant les emplois du temps et les salles occupées par les classes. Il trouva celle de Nairo, retint la salle et alla la rejoindre. Il se força à marcher à pas lents. Il ne peut se permettre de courir dans les couloirs, on pourrait le trouver suspect. Nairo est dans sa salle de classe, il ne peut que aller bien. Il n'est pas en danger.

Mais en se souvenant de son regard, Yukio accéléra sa marche. Dans les escaliers, il sauta des marches et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il doit revoir Nairo. Il a besoin de lui. Il lui manque. Il en a envie plus que tout. Maintenant. Ses envies devinrent difficiles à contenir mais il marcha à pas lents jusqu'à la bonne salle une fois au troisième étage. Il alla devant la porte et aperçut derrière sa petite vitre le visage de Nairo. Celui-ci est pessimiste, tout les regards de ses compagnons s'espionnent sans se retenir. Leur professeur de mathématiques garde le visage au tableau et continue d'écrire. Pour achever au plus vite sa leçon et ne pas devoir se tourner devant la classe composée d'un suicidaire. On chuchote sur Nairo, qui reste stoïque. Il écrit les notes faites sur le tableau en silence. Il serre fermement son crayon, il se contrôle mais que cherche-t-il à maîtriser ? De la colère ? Des larmes ? Quelque chose qu'il arrive difficilement à refouler. Ne pouvant voir plus longtemps l'élève dans une telle situation, il ouvrit la porte de la classe et devint le centre de toutes les attentions. Son collègue cessa d'écrire au tableau et se tourna vers lui.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Monsieur Shinabu ?

-Je suis venu chercher un élève.

La classe se tourna automatiquement vers Nairo. Yukio lui somma du regard de se lever et lui demanda d'emmener ses affaires. Il lui obéit en les jetant en vrac dans son sac et le suivit. Il ne comprit sa présence mais quand ils furent un peu plus éloigné, il le prit par le bras et le tira vers les escaliers. Nairo ne put que le suivre.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Là où tu seras en sécurité.

-Pourquoi m'y emmènes-tu ?

-C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Ils gravirent les marches les séparant du quatrième étage, mais ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas. Ils montèrent plus haut, vers le ciel. Vers le toit. Vers le dernier étage. Mais Nairo ne freina pas Yukio. Il se laissa être emmené. Ils poussèrent une porte et arrivèrent à l'extérieur. D'abord, ils furent éblouis par la lumière transperçant le ciel de ses rayons solaires. Quand ils furent accommodés à celle-ci, Nairo se tourna vers Yukio. Le visage tourné vers le sien. Il le poussa contre la porte, l'enlaça par la taille et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-J'ai tellement envie de coller des claques à toutes les personnes qui posent le moindre regard sur ton visage. Sur ton innocent visage... qu'il caressa de sa main libre pour repousser les mèches ombrageant son front.

-Yukio, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ?

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que je ressens pour toi ? Ce que j'ai toujours ressentis pour toi, Nairo ? Les sentiments que n'ai jamais cessé d'éprouver pour toi ?

-Mais... tourna-t-il son regard autre part. Je suis un garçon... et... un étudiant.

-Je m'en moque éperdument, je t'aime.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

Si mature... pensa Yukio. Tel son frère, il joue les hommes responsables. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses lèvres sur son cou. Nairo frissonna et se cramponna à ses manches pour chercher à le repousser. Mais il n'y mettait aucune force. Le professeur appliqua ses lèvres sur sa peau parfumée et la suça. Elle lui parut sucrée. Nairo le supplia doucement d'arrêter. D'une voix qui lui parut sensuelle prononcée à voix basse. Yukio passa son bras droit entre ses jambes, en releva une et posa ses doigts sur son entrejambe. En tâtant, il trouva la position de son orifice. Nairo poussa son bras et le foudroya du regard. Il se voulait menaçant, mais il produisit l'effet indésiré sur Yukio. Celui-ci l'empêcha d'exprimer son mécontentement en le forçant à accepter son baiser et remania sa cuisse. Il passa en revue les contours de son bassin de l'index et chercha à explorer à tâtons la caverne sombre dont son compagnon refuse de lui céder l'accès. Il eut un instant de faiblesse, Yukio en profita pour faire pénétrer son muscle buccal dans la taverne humide où celui de Nairo chercha à le fuir dès qu'il reçut les premières avances. Commença entre eux un jeux de chat et de la souris ou la proie ne pouvait trouver aucun refuge. Il la bloqua et l'obligea à se laisser être dominée. Nairo céda et ne put que serrer contre son mince corps contre celui plus imposant du collège de son frère aîné. Yukio continua de le flatter entre ses jambes, cherchant par cette manœuvre à lui faire affluer un désir. Qui naquit dans le caleçon de son partenaire. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture et glissa ses doigts au travers. Plaquant son crâne contre la porte glacée, il utilisa son second bras pour défaire le lien de cuir et s'occuper la braguette.

-Nairo... souffla-t-il. Yukio remarqua que ses joues avaient prit de vives couleurs. Il haleta, le professeur remarqua que ses mains étaient toutes deux glissées dans son slip, jointes derrière lui, cramponnées à ses fesses. Nairo le lâcha et releva péniblement ses bras au dessus de ses épaules pour les croiser derrière sa nuque. Son regard était des plus lascifs et ses lèvres appelèrent à la luxure.

-Yukio... Je vais...

Le sentant faiblir, il le serra contre lui. Nairo posa son menton contre son torse et son haleine chaude traversa le tissu de sa chemise pour marquer sa peau. Yukio l'aida à s'asseoir. Nairo lui parut si essoufflé. Si beau, le visage penché. Offrant une ouverture sur sa nuque d'ivoire. Yukio voulut y déposer un autre suçon. Mais Nairo changea ses plans en écartant ses jambes.

-J'ai chaud... et mal...

-Nairo ?

-J'ai... chaud...

Yukio lui ôta son pantalon et remarquai qu'une verge avenante l'attendait. Il appliqua sur le sexe en érection ses paumes et s'abreuva allègrement des soupirs sensuels du jeune homme. Il porta un bras vers son visage, le caressa et lui décrocha du nez ses lunettes. Ses yeux lui parurent encore plus merveilleux, il embrassa ses paupières.

-Tu es magnifique, Nairo. Tu le seras toujours à mes yeux.

-Yu... kio...

Il lui enleva ses habits pour mettre à nu son torse. Bien qu'il soit prochainement majeur, il conservait encore un corps jeune. Un corps qu'il couvrit de baisers sur la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il rencontra. Nairo continua de s'accrocher fermement à lui, plaquant sa joue contre son épaule quand son professeur favori se décida à lui retirer son dernier habit. Il tâta le membre durcit par le plaisir et après quelques palpations tactiles, il s'en écoula une sève qu'il s'impatienta de goûter.

-Nairo... Je t'aime...

Il l'embrassa sur le front mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Yukio prit son visage et le releva. Il est devenu cramoisi, Nairo ne cesse de haleter sans pouvoir ouvrir ses paupières et quand il l'appela une seconde fois, il ne réagit toujours pas. Il posa sur son front, il est brûlant.

-Yukio... j'ai mal... souffla-t-il trop faiblement, même pour un homme excité.

Yukio le prit par les épaules et le pria de reprendre connaissance. Nairo s'effondra au sol, inconscient, le corps nu et brûlant. Yukio le recouvrit de ses habits et l'appela plusieurs fois. Lui quémandant de nouvelles paroles. Juste quelques mots, pour qu'il soit certain qu'il est encore conscient. Nairo ne fit que remuer doucement ses lèvres. Pour appeler silencieusement Yukio.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiroki peignait les murs de sa chambre d'ami d'un bleu ciel inspirant une ambiance sereine avec son petit ami quand le téléphone sonna depuis le salon. Il décolla son genoux du papier journal couvrant le sol et sortit de la pièce décrocher le combiné.

-Allo allo ?

-Frangin ?

Il resta de marbre à la voix de son jeune frère. Depuis qu'il est retourné auprès de leur mère, trois mois plus tôt, il a de nouveau coupé les ponts avec son grand-frère. Ils ne vivent qu'à douze kilomètres l'un de l'autre mais ils ne se sont jamais croisés en ville ou redonnés de leurs nouvelles.

-Comment tu vas, Nairo ?

-On pourrait dire bien.

-Pourrait ?

-N'imagine pas le pire, je ne recommencerai plus jamais les erreurs de mon passé.

-Que veux-tu me dire ?

-Frangin, tu as eus des nouvelles de ton collègue ?

-Shinabu ? Je n'ai plus eus de ses nouvelles depuis son transfert.

-Je vois... Je n'ai plus à te retenir plus longtemps, alors.

-Nairo, que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu mens. Il s'est passé quelque chose quelques mois plus tôt. Comment peux-tu encore t'obstiner à encore te voiler la face.

-Frangin, je n'ai aucun problème.

-C'est ce que tu veux me faire croire jusqu'à ta prochaine tentative de suicide !

-... Hiroki...

Le frère aîné attendit une réponse de Nairo. Son jeune frère resta silencieux, gardant le combiné assez près de ses lèvres pour que Hiroki puisse l'entendre respirer. Ils attendent. Soulever un sujet aussi sensible après plusieurs mois taciturnes ne peut que raviver les douleurs connues lors de ce souvenir. Il s'est difficilement atténué dans leur mémoire sans véritablement en disparaître. Hiroki l'a ravivé.

-Tu en as parlé à maman ?

-Ne lui en parle jamais, Hiroki. Personne ne doit le savoir. L'affaire doit restée étouffée à jamais, comme si elle n'avait jamais eut lieu. Contente-toi de l'oublier, s'il te plaît.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai peur que l'envie te prenne à nouveau et que j'apprenne du jour au lendemain que j'ai de nouveau faillis à mon rôle de grand-frère. Je cauchemarde à l'idée que je puisse te voir de nouveau envisager, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, te tuer. Nairo, tu ne peux conserver ton silence plus longtemps. Confie-toi à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'est pas moi, n'importe qui. Que se soit un psychologue, un professeur ou un ami, n'importe quelle personne de confiance fera l'affaire si tu las juges apte à t'écouter.

-Hiroki, ne me rend pas la tâche encore plus difficile.

-De quoi tu parles ? Mais son frère raccrocha. Nairo, Nairo !

A quoi bon hausser la voix ? Il ne peut plus l'entendre. Il voulait seulement parler de son collègue. Il supposa qu'il ne voulait discuter que du professeur de mathématiques. Son frère est difficile à cerner, même pour l'aîné des frères Kamijou. Il retourna dans la chambre, où Nowaki n'avait bougé du sommet de son escabeau. Il se réinstalla devant son mur à moitié peint et prit un pinceau pour rattraper son retard.

-C'était qui ?

-Un faux-numéro.

-Tu ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps au téléphone si ça aurait été le cas.

-Nowaki, il t'est déjà arrivé de regretter de ne pas être assez fort pour protéger la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

-Tout les jours, quand je te regarde t'épanouir en espérant un jour que tu m'appartiendras.

-Mais envers des personnes fragiles ? Des âmes frêles dont tu n'as jamais soupçonné leur véritable leur faiblesse psychologique ? Et quand tu le découvres... tu sens comme ton corps se décomposer en te disant que tu n'as jamais réellement cherché à protéger cet être que l'on surestimait moralement ?

-C'était ton frère, Hiro-san ?

-Réponds juste à ma question.

-Qu'importe la formulation de ta question, ma réponse restera la même.

Nowaki dessina amoureusement sur le dos de son amant un cœur bleu de sa brosse aux poils badigeonnés du liquide visqueux. Hiroki se releva pour protester, prit son seau de peinture et menaça le jeune homme d'en être prochainement recouvert s'il recommençait son acte. Celui-ci prit son menton et l'embrassa fougueusement en ignorant ses menaces.

-Je suis certains qu'un jour ton frère trouvera la perle rare qui saura le protéger, Hiro-san. Contentes-toi de garder ton rôle de grand-frère et de garder ton épaule à sa disposition. Je suis sûr qu'il saura se débrouiller pour la suite sans ta présence.

-Nowaki... tu me gènes...

-Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais hier, je l'ai vus à la boutique de fleurs et je peux t'assurer qu'il a gagné en assurance depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et je peux même t'assurer qu'il s'est trouvé une adorable compagne qui pourra lui apporter tout l'amour dont il a besoin.

-Tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?! Entra dans une colère sombre le professeur Kamijou avant de revêtir son rôle de grand-frère protecteur. Lâche-moi, je dois aller retrouver Nairo ! Je dois savoir qui est cette fille ! Si j'apprends qu'elle profite de sa bonté d'âme pour abuser de lui ou qu'elle refuse ses sentiments sincères, je vais lui faire bouffer tout ses livres de cours jusqu'à qu'elle s'étouffe de connaissance avec !

-Calme-toi, Hiro-san ! Nowaki le retint en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'obliger à rester avec lui. Son amant refusa de lui obéir, le fleuriste tomba de son perchoir et tout deux tombèrent au sol. Nowaki couvrant de son corps celui couché du professeur démoniaque dont la réputation pourrait se confirmer si celui-ci arrivait à échapper à son étreinte.

-Laisse ton frère respirer.

-Pas le temps pour ça ! Lâche-moi !

-J'aime quand tu es aussi protecteur, je suis jaloux de Nairo-san.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'être, rougis Hiroki. Il est mon frère, c'est normal que je veuille le protéger. Toi, c'est différent. Tu es comme...

-Je t'aime tellement, Hiro-san, tel que tu es.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Hiro-san... ne put-il s'empêcher d'arpenter ses côtes de ses doigts fins sous son haut pour remonter des pouces le vêtement jusqu'à son torse et couvrir ce dernier de ses baisers amoureux.

C'est avec un bouquet de fleurs blanches que Nairo Kamijou attendit sur leur lieu de rendez-vous sa compagne. Une fille qui lui a quelques jours déclaré son amour et à laquelle il a proposé un rendez-vous. Assit sur son banc, dans la cour de leur établissement, il fixait les élèves qui s'embrassaient en sortant de l'établissement et avançaient paresseusement main dans la main, défilant à pas lents devant lui comme si le temps avait ralenti. Sa camarade de classe pourrait-elle l'aider à tourner la page de son passé. Pourra-t-elle lui donner le courage d'orienter son visage vers un avenir dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné la possibilité ? Il sortit son portable et regarda sa messagerie. Pas de nouvelle de sa camarade. Il est venu en avance, c'est pas comme si elle était si pressée de le voir qu'elle en aurait fait autant. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son nez, il le leva vers le ciel grisâtre. Il va pleuvoir. Mais il ne peut laisser en plan celle qui pourrait peut-être devenir sa dulcinée.

Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent une à une, enchaînant leurs chûtes en se fracassant sur les épaules de Nairo ou sur les parapluies que les garçons avaient déployé pour protéger leur compagne. Nairo attendit, la pluie imbiba bientôt sa veste d'une eau qui lui glaça le sang. On se pressa de quitter la faculté pour aller se protéger dans le café le plus proche ou la voiture de sport du conjoint. L'élève les vit partir, les couples le laissèrent seul sur son banc. Il baissa son front sur son bouquet ruisselant d'eau. Est-ce-que sa camarade va venir ? Il reçut un message quand cette pensée traversa son esprit, disant simplement « J'avais oublié que j'ai une heure de colle ce soir, on va devoir reporter le rendez-vous. »

Voilà que la fille qui a prétendue aimer en secret le cadet Kamijou depuis son arrivé à l'université l'abandonne. Se peut-il qu'elle le regarde depuis sa salle de classe et regrette de l'avoir fait attendre à l'extérieur pour rien ? Ou que cette idée ne lui soit pas venue et qu'elle ignore sa présence dans la cour ? Dans tout les cas, il n'a plus aucune raison de rester à l'extérieur. Mais il le fit. Pour réfléchir.

« Vais-je un jour connaître l'amour ? »

Il porta sa main libre à sa poche. Ses doigts brûlent d'envie de pianoter le numéro de son frère et de lui demander de le ramener chez lui. Pour qu'il lui serve ensuite une tasse de chocolat chaud, lui apporte des viennoiseries cuites au grille-pain et le couvre d'une couverture épaisse. Mais il sait que c'est lâche de désirer retourner auprès de sa seule vraie famille. Hiroki doit avoir mieux à faire que s'occuper de lui. Il mène une vie en couple avec un homme charmant et attentionné, le même chez lequel il a acheté ses fleurs. Le même que son aîné a de la chance d'avoir pour petit-ami.

« Vais-je un jour connaître le même bonheur ? »

Qu'est-ce-qu'un petit ami, au juste ? Un compagnon de jeux ? Un confident ? Nairo ne peut donner une définition claire de ce terme. Mais ce dont il est certains, c'est que l'on a envie de voir cette personne et qu'on désire ardemment qu'elle nous remarque lorsqu'elle se présente devant nous. Il pensa alors à Yukio Shinabu. Plusieurs fois il l'a revu dans les couloirs, sans qu'il ne puisse lui adresser la parole. Celui-ci n'a jamais ouvert la bouche, pas même quand il s'est réveillé dans le lit de l'infirmerie avec une fièvre alarmante. Il se tenait à son chevet, muet et distant. Il n'a parlé qu'à l'infirmière, pour affirmer qu'il justifierait lui-même mon absence auprès de mon professeur. Celui qu'il m'a obligé à quitter précipitamment au milieu de son cours. Puis Nairo avait cessé de l'écouter et c'était seulement concentré sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Celles qui l'avait embrassé sur tout le corps. Il se souvint vaguement d'un soleil aveuglant, du visage du professeur illuminé de cette lumière chaude et de ses baisers sulfureux. Il était trop épuisé à ce moment-là pour lui agripper la manche ou lui demander de rester à ses côtés. Il lui a échappé et après qu'il se soit tranquillement rétabli chez lui grâce aux soupes saupoudrées d'amour de son frère et de son compagnon, il a apprit que le professeur Shinabu avait changé d'établissement. Qu'il a été transféré à l'autre bout du pays. Même l'ainé Kamijou n'avait pas été mit dans la confidence.

Il a comme disparu de sa vie... Non, pas totalement. Nairo conserve encore le souvenir de son visage et sa peau celui de ses caresses. Il agrippa ses épaules, froissant les fleurs contre sa veste, et repensa à ses attouchements. Ce jour-là, on l'avait amoureusement embrassé sur les lèvres. On avait palpé sa peau en douceur et déshabillé sans brutalité. Il retrouva les soupçons qui avait palpité sous son épiderme ce jour-ci. Il était fiévreux et incapable de protester mais s'il aurait été dans une meilleure forme, il n'aurait pas chercher à contester.

« Existe-t-il une personne qui m'aimera autant que lui ? »

« Pourrais-je un jour l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre personne ? »

« Comment se fait-il que je continue de penser à lui ? »

« Pourquoi je regrette son départ ? »

« Ais-je déjà trouvé cette personne spéciale ? »

Nairo entendit une personne s'approcher de l'établissement. Des perles d'eau rebondissaient sur la toile de son parapluie. Cette même personne s'approcha de lui et son bouclier empêcha le jeune homme de continuer de se faire assaillir par la pluie.

-Ça ne t'es plus utile de rester dévoué jusqu'au bout, tu as déjà sacrifié assez de ton temps.

La voix du professeur lui réchauffa le cœur. Il leva mon visage trempé vers celui ferme de Yukio. Ses jambes engourdies l'aidèrent difficilement à se redresser mais il ne put compter sur l'aide de l'homme brun.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Yukio, réponds-moi. Pourquoi tu es parti sans me prévenir ?

-Je devais être transféré depuis plusieurs années et comme je me suis éternisé un peu plus longtemps ici, mon départ fut inévitable. Même si j'aurais enseigné un peu plus longtemps ici, j'aurais dus un moment où un autre partir. Tu n'aurais rien pus y faire, Nairo.

-Pour qu'elle raison es-tu resté, alors ?

-Répond d'abord à ma première question.

-J'at-... j'attendais quelqu'un, mais elle m'a avoué à la dernière minute que le rendez-vous est reporté. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es resté ici au lieu de partir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis à mon frère ? Pourquoi es-tu revenus de nouveau ici ?

-Pour toi ! Haussa-t-il la voix.

« Il est revenu pour moi. »

-Tu vas gelé, ainsi. Va m'attendre dans ma voiture, lui confia-t-il ses clefs et son parapluie, je l'ai laissé devant la fac. On en parlera à l'intérieur.

Il courut se réfugier au bâtiment réservé aux scientifiques et je me tournai vers les grilles de l'établissement. Dois-je monter dans sa voiture et écouter ses explications, ou le fuir tant que je peux l'exclure de mon destin. Mon corps me dirigea vers le véhicule. Pour lui, le choix est inévitable. Je marchais, puis courus vers sa voiture noire. Je me réfugiais à l'intérieur et me blottis contre le siège passager avant. Le siège est froid, personne ne s'y est assit avant moi. Je remarquai que je tenais encore mes fleurs dans mon poing. J'ouvris ma fenêtre, juste pour les jeter à l'extérieur, très rapidement pour que le froid n'en profite pour me mordre les doigts.

-Je n'ai jamais eus beaucoup d'amis, dans ma jeunesse. Et parmi eux, un seul fut la définition même d'un ami dévoué. Tu le connais déjà.

-Tu parles de Hiroki ?

Yukio ne lui répondit pas. Il continua son récit en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

-C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai connus. Il m'a parlé de tes difficultés en mathématiques et c'est en profitant de mes compétences pour t'aider en cours que j'ai pus profiter de nos cours pour t'enseigner ce que je savais sur cette matière. C'est en t'aidant qu'il m'est venu l'idée de devenir professeur. Sans toi et ton frère, jamais je n'aurais vêtus ce costume.

Et jamais il n'aurait put sauver Nairo. Il trembla d'effroi, à l'idée qu'il serait déjà mort en ce moment sans le professeur. A qui il doit une dette, depuis son sauvetage. Yukio lui rappela vaguement quelques souvenirs, son ancien élève se souvint de tous.

-Tu écrivais beaucoup d'histoire, à cette époque. Tu ne m'en as jamais fait lire mais vu le soin que tu leur portais, j'étais certains que tu pouvais écrire un merveilleux roman. Ta motivation m'a aidé à trouver celle de prolonger mes études et en empruntant un voie similaire à celle de ton frère, nous sommes restés en contact et j'arrivais à avoir des nouvelles de sa part. Il était très bavard, il ne cessait de se vanter de son cadet quand celui-ci récoltait de bonnes notes ou qu'il triomphait à ses spectacles de fin d'année. J'aurais fais n'importe pour pouvoir te féliciter moi-même.

« Il a toujours veillé sur moi. »

« Il m'a longtemps aimé sans l'avouer. »

« Il s'est toujours intéressé à moi sans que je le sache. »

-J'ai travaillé dans les facultés de ce secteur mais celui-ci est très prisé par les professeurs. Tu n'en doutes pas, mais ta fac reçoit constamment des demandes provenant d'enseignants. J'ai été prit mais quand on m'a trouvé un autre établissement où me transféré, je devais y aller le plus tôt possible mais je ne pouvais me décider à perdre de vue Hiroki.

« Il est resté pour mon frère. »

-J'ai longtemps insisté pour rester mais le proviseur m'oppressait. J'étais pour lui un surplus et ma paie refrénait certaines dépenses. J'ai dus offrir mes services aux autres instituteurs pour prouver mon utilité, en les aidant à corriger des copies et en les remplaçant lors des grèves. Mais comme j'étais l'un des plus récents à enseigner, j'étais une cible à laquelle on n'avait pas prit le temps de s'attacher. Puis il a fallut qu'on se rencontre devant le lycée, puis qu'on se revoit dans l'administration. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas alors je n'ai rien dis.

-Pourtant, quand je t'ai reconnus, tu as refusé de m'adresser la parole.

-Comme si l'on pouvait reprendre notre existence comme si nous ne nous étions quitté que depuis quelques jours. J'ai attendus bien plus longtemps que les vacances pour pouvoir te parler et quand je me rend compte que tu me salues aussi naturellement que si nous avions longtemps gardé contact ensemble...

-Tu t'es longtemps intéressé à mes nouvelles.

-Ne me fait pas croire que tu as longtemps crus qu'on se reverrait un jour.

« Jamais on ne se sépare définitivement d'un ami. »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en nos retrouvailles. »

Il eut un silence quand Yukio se rappela de l'entretient qu'il a eut avec le proviseur après ses retrouvailles avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci a insisté pour que son transfert s'exécute le plus rapidement possible. Yukio savait qu'en renouant des liens avec Nairo, il se blesserait lui-même en ravivant dans un même temps ses sentiments amoureux et qu'il blesserait Nairo. Il ne sait pas comment, mais il y parviendrait contre son gré. Ils ont fixés ensemble une date pour le transfert. Trop lointaine pour Yukio, mais ils n'avaient pus faire mieux. Durant ce mince intervalle de temps, Nairo n'a cessé de combler ses pensées.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je voulais revoir certains professeurs.

-Mais tu habites loin, désormais.

-Loin ? Seulement à quelques vingtaines de kilomètres d'ici.

-Je croyais que tu as été transféré...

-A l'autre bout du pays ? Tu lis trop de romans pour un littéraire.

« Il ne m'a jamais quitté. »

« Il est toujours resté à proximité de nous. »

-Mais si tu restes dans les parages... pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté plus tôt ton transfert ?

-Crétin, ça aurait été différent si j'aurais cessé de travailler avec ton frère.

-Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qui se passe. Tu dis vouloir prendre des distances puis tu dis vouloir garder contact avec Hiroki. Tu sors beaucoup de contradictions.

Moi-même j'ai du mal à me comprendre, aurait voulut lui avouer Yukio. Il voudrait lui avouer tant de choses mais il lui est difficile de les articuler. Ils empruntèrent une autoroute et arrivèrent dans un village que Nairo n'avait jamais visité auparavant ou douter de son existence.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Chez moi.

-Mais ma mère...

-Tu trouveras bien un mensonge. A ton âge, c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux.

-Yukio, je n'ai jamais dis que j'accepterai de venir chez toi.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé ton avis.

-Comment je vais rentrer chez moi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feux rouge et pour faire taire l'élève trop curieux, Yukio l'embrassa. Le silence revint et il put faire rouler son véhicule jusqu'à sa destination. Il la fit garer devant une maison à deux étages aux structures cubiques. Son architecture extérieur est moderne, c'est un logement coûteux que ne pourrais s'offrir en temps normal un professeur célibataire. Quand Yukio sortit de sa voiture, Nairo inspecta les alentours. La pluie a cessé au court du trajet.

-Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mais cette maison...

-A été acheté avec mes propres frais. Tu viens ?

Nairo emprunta son chemin de dalle pour parvenir à sa porte d'entré. Il admit que la maison est magnifique, son jardin resplendissant de lumière grâce aux nombreuses fleurs plantées dans celui-ci et la voiture de son ancien-professeur de mathématiques frivole. On lui ouvrit l'entré d'un grand salon dont le plafond de la pièce fusionnait avec le toit de l'habitation. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux aux teintes ambrées et les meubles étaient tous blancs et noirs. Pour Nairo, c'est une décoration sophistiquée. Il n'osa marcher sur le tapis couverts d'ornements géographiques, pour ne pas le salir de ses habits trempés.

-Tu peux entrer, lui affirme Yukio.

-Je risque de salir ton salon.

-Alors déshabille-toi. Je vais faire laver tes vêtements et te préparer un café. Tu dois avoir froid, très certainement.

-Me... déshabiller ?

-C'est pas comme si je ne t'ai jamais vus nu.

Nairo déglutit. Il ne peut rentrer chez lui avec les vêtements qui lui collent à la peau. Il marcha en direction d'un canapé d'angle d'un blanc impeccable et commença par retirer son pantalon avant de s'installer dessus. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes et de sa veste tandis que son hôte s'occupait de sa cafetière. Le voilà en chemise et sous-vêtement dans la demeure de son professeur. Il regarda ses maigres jambes et se demandait comment on a put vouloir les toucher. Et le reste de son corps. Il ramena ses genoux contre son menton et éprouva toujours des difficultés à comprendre clairement la situation et le professeur Shinabu. C'est un homme dont il est difficile de discerner les pensées à travers son regard, sauf quand celui-ci est sulfureux. Il a assemblé correctement les pièces du puzzle constituant son passé mais il lui manque encore des morceaux pour qu'il soit achevé.

Yukio vint lui tendre une tasse chaude et Nairo souffla plusieurs fois sur la surface du liquide brun pour le refroidir. La paroi du récipient lui brûla les mains mais il le serra pour se réchauffer avec. L'hôte ramassa ses habits traînant au sol et revint vers son invité.

-Comment veux-tu que je lave tes habits si tu en gardes sur toi ?

-Je... je vais bien avec eux.

-Nairo...

Yukio s'appuya sur l'un de ses genoux pour pouvoir se pencher vers lui et de nouveau l'embrasser. Cette fois il ne le contraignit pas à accepter le baiser. Nairo le lui rendit et s'agrippa à sa manche pour en demander plus. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent ces festivités.

-Dois-je te dévêtir moi-même ?

-Reste avec moi, Yukio.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il légua les vêtements poisseux au sol et passa son bras sur la nuque gracile du jeune homme. Il étira doucement son col, glissa deux doigts sous celui-ci et commença à le défaire. Les joues de son amant devinrent roses, d'un rose qu'il dégusta de baisers papillons. Des joues aux fossettes rondes.

-Tu es adorable, Nairo, quand tu rosis.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, les compliments.

-C'est véridique.

Le dernier bouton vaincu, il descendit à son caleçon et tira sur son élastique. Nairo se crispa lorsque les doigts du professeur menacèrent de pénétrer dans son sous-vêtements.

-Yukio, pas maintenant.

-Si tu veux.

Il fit basculer le cadet Kamijou sur le canapé et se débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements. Commençant par sa cravate, puis les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Nairo devint cramoisi alors qu'il vit son amant dévoiler toujours un peu plus de son corps. Ses pupilles suivirent ses mains baladeuses, effleurant sa peau dans des mouvements lascives. Yukio le couvrit ensuite de son torse nu et le réconforta de sa chaleur corporelle.

-Je serais plus avenant, cette fois.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisis un autre élève, Yukio ?

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisit ? »

-Tu as toujours été le seul qui a compté à mes yeux. Souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur son lobe. Il referma ses doigts sur son crâne et palpa la texture soyeuse de sa chevelure châtaine. Nairo s'accrocha à son dos et ferma ses paupières. Un désir palpait au creux de ses jambes. Il sentit son membre s'imprégner de la chaleur qui l'étouffait et gonfler. Nairo haleta en comprenant ce qui allait lui advenir.

-Yukio... j'ai envie de toi...

-Tu vas éjaculer maintenant ? Se redressa le professeur, surprit par la rapidité de l'enchaînement des désirs chez son amant. Il la mit sur le compte d'un premier rapport sexuel vécus par un élève en classe littéraire qui a longtemps idéaliser la scène.

-Maintenant...

Il baissa le dernier rempart de son entre-jambe pour le découvrir, aussi volumineux qu'à leur première rencontre. Il appliqua d'abord ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de la verge, puis sa langue pour goûter le prépuce. Sa saveur ne pouvait être comparée à une autre. Nairo recourba ses jambes et leva son menton, lutant contre ses pulsions en attendant que son amant soit en position pour apprécier ce qu'il retenait difficilement. Ne s'attardant plus sur le minuscule morceau de chair, il couvrit de sa bouche le sexe et d'une pression du muscle buccal sur ce dernier, un suc noya son palais. Nairo se courba et poussa un gémissement strident terriblement sensuel pour son amant. Celui-ci se nourrit de son ambroisie et le remercia de lui avoir conservé ses gouttes précieuses pour lui-seul. L'élève se vida de son être, ses doigts se crispèrent au meuble et sa respiration saccadée s'accompagnait à chaque inspiration d'un gémissement lascif. On écarta ses jambes pour faciliter la pénétration buccale et le fantasme longtemps rêvé par Yukio prit une ampleur qu'il n'aurait put imaginé s'il ne l'avait vécut. Les souffles irréguliers de Nairo, l'empêchant d'articuler son prénom, l'encouragèrent à prolonger son festin. Il caressa les cuisses de celui-ci, douces comme des peaux de pêches, et le força à les garder écartées.

Yukio libéra la verge de laquelle ne cessa de s'écouler sa liqueur devenue favorite et sortit son portable d'une de ses poches. Nairo le vit prendre un air sérieux quand il répondit, les lèvres luisantes, à ce qui semblait être un homme.

-Oui ?... Maintenant ?...C'est que je suis occupé...Vraiment ?...

Son visage se crispa, Nairo pensa qu'on vient de lui annoncer une nouvelle très importante. Yukio raccrocha et lui adressa un regard empli de remord.

-Je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un ami vient de m'appeler, il a décidé d'improviser sa venue et je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous voit... fricoter ensemble.

-C'est normal... se sentit déçu le jeune homme de ne pouvoir conserver un peu plus longtemps les yeux argentés de son amant sur sa personne.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, le temps qu'il vienne on pourrait faire trois fois le tour de la ville. Tu m'indiqueras où tu habites quand je conduirais, d'accord ?

-D'accord...

-Ne t'en fais pas, on recommencera une fois. Lui promit le professeur avant de collecter les dernières gouttes perlant sa verge de ses doigts fins pour les porter à ses lèvres. Il lapa ensuite celles-ci et rendit à son amant ses habits, qu'il n'a eut le temps de laver.


	6. Chapter 6

Nairo passait ses bras le long de son corps en se remémorant les gestes que le professeur Shinabu a exécuté sur lui la veille. Des gestes entreprenant, qui l'ont conduit à l'entrejambe de Nairo. Son visage prit feu quand il posa ses doigts sur celui-ci. A tout moment, il pourrait se rappeler de la tête de l'homme brun lovée entre ses cuisses. De ses lapements sur sa verge, de la pression exercée par ses doigts sur ses jambes, de son souffle chaud sur sa peau... Nairo se blottit dans ses couvertures et conserva ses paupières fermées. Aurait-il put avoir un orgasme s'il aurait continué plus longtemps ses caresses et ses suçons ?

Qu'il est bête de tomber amoureux d'un professeur. Jamais ils ne pourront entretenir ensemble une relation sérieuse. Ces embrassades ne sont que de passage. Ce ne sont que des gâteries qu'il offre à Yukio, qui profite de sa vulnérabilité pour le rendre peu à peu dépendant de ses manipulations sexuelles. Bientôt ils feront de nouveaux l'amour et quand Yukio se sera trouvé un autre partenaire il le libérera de son emprise. Nairo enfonça ses ongles dans son oreiller. Il ne peut envisager une éventuelle séparation entre eux. Maintenant qu'il a goûté à ses lèvres et qu'il s'est de nouveau attaché à lui, il ne veut pas le laisser de nouveau lui échapper.

-Nairo, c'est l'heure de te lever.

Le jeune homme quitta ses draps chauds avant que ceux-ci ne s'humidifient, porta les lunettes laissées à l'abandon sur sa table de chevet à son nez et étira ses bras. Il n'est pas censé avoir cours mais il doit tout de même sortir. Il ouvrit ses volets, déploya sa fenêtre et inspecta la vue que lui offre celle-ci. Une caresse de la brise fraîche matinale le réveilla. Son souffle lui rappela celui d'une personne. Il se retourna, croyant que son amant d'une journée serait derrière lui, mais il est seul. Mais qui est véritablement Yukio Shinabu ? Son amant d'une nuit ou d'une vie entière ?

Il s'habilla d'une salopette et d'un tee-shirt pistache avant d'aller retrouver dans la cuisine sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait préparé en avance des gaufres, un bol de riz et du poisson pour accompagner son repas. A côté du bol se trouvait une enveloppe.

-Nairo, tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère ?

Le cadet Kamijou faillit s'étouffer avec son poisson. Il a oublié la date inaugurant l'arrivé de Hiroki au sein de la famille. Alors qu'ils ont cessé de communiquer ensemble plusieurs années, il en est arrivé à oublier cette date. Il ne lui a plut fait de cadeaux après qu'il soit partis pour l'université.

-Tu devrais lui offrir un cadeau.

-Pourquoi tu veux me rappeler cette date ?

-Il fut un temps où toi et Hiroki étaient inséparables l'un de l'autre. Quand il a apprit ta naissance, il n'a cessé de veiller sur toi. Quand il venait te voir à la maternité, il te submergeait de ses peluches et te parlait beaucoup. Il est toujours resté à tes côtés quand tu as grandis. C'est même lui qui t'as appris à marcher. Je t'ai déjà dis tout ça, mais sais-tu que son prénom a été ton tout premier mot ?

Hiroki... ses souvenirs à son sujet sont vagues parmi les plus anciens. Nairo se souvint qu'il a toujours été son bouc émissaire quand il commettait une faute et il acceptait ce rôle car on le payait en sucette pour son sacrifice. Il riait avec Hiroki quand tout deux étaient insouciants. Il était bien plus qu'un frère à ses yeux, un troisième parent. Il lui confectionnait des dessins à ses anniversaires ou des animaux en pâte à modeler. Puis ils se sont éloignés... Puis ils ont arrêté de prêter attention à l'autre... Puis ils se sont tournés le dos et Hiroki est partit...

-Si je t'ai confié à ton frère, c'était pour que je vous retrouviez un peu de votre complicité. Je pensais qu'ainsi, vous pourriez reprendre contact mais tu ne me parles plus de lui. Tu ne veux plus renouer des liens avec Hiroki.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Je sais qu'il a aimé te retrouver. J'ai eus de ses nouvelles récemment, mais il m'a surtout demandé les tiennes. Bien sûr, il n'a pas dit qu'il désirait t'accueillir à nouveau chez lui. Ce fut tout comme, quand il m'a proposé de te garder chez lui pour les prochaines vacances scolaires.

Hiroki a parlé à maman. C'est rare qu'ils lui propose des services. Il m'est arrivé de la surprendre à prendre de ses nouvelles, ou qu'il en demande sur la famille, mais jamais Hiroki n'a cherché à lui proposer de m'héberger. J'ai supposé plus jeune qu'il ne pouvait me recevoir chez lui à cause de ses études qui prenaient trop de place sur son emploi du temps. Désormais, il veut renouer ces liens taris par le temps.

-Tu lui manques et il est bien plus attaché à toi qu'il ne l'affirmera. Je suis certaine que si tu lui fais un cadeau, tu le combleras de joie. Si tu n'as pas assez pour lui offrir ce qu'il faut, tu peux payer avec ce supplément, lui montra-t-elle l'enveloppe. Je lui ferais un autre cadeau de mon côté, tu n'auras pas besoin de dire qu'on a cotiser ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, maman ?

-Ça faisait longtemps que Hiroki ne s'est pas autant inquiéter pour toi.

S'il y a bien une chose que Hiroki a accordé plus d'importance que sa propre vie, ce sont les livres. L'aîné Kamijou n'en manque jamais, il pourrait déblayer tout les meubles de son appartement pour accorder plus de place à ses ouvrages. Le peu de temps qu'il a passé chez eux, Nairo a put découvrir sa large collection de livres. Son frère n'est pas très exigeant, il n'aime pas les cadeaux. Mais si on veut lui en faire un, autant faire un tour dans une librairie pour y trouver son bonheur.

Nairo cherchait parmi les romans celui qui aurait été en mesure d'attirer l'attention de son aîné s'il aurait été à sa place. Il porta la sienne sur l'un des derniers best-seller installé sur un présentoir pour le démarquer des autres. L'étudiant le prit le premier exemplaire et lut les premières pages. L'écriture est fluide, les dialogues le fascinèrent et l'intrigue glissée dès le premier paragraphe avait déjà captée son esprit. Il referma le livre quand il vit un homme s'approcher de lui pour vérifier les romans lui-aussi. Un homme plus grand que Nairo, doté d'une chevelure d'apparence soyeuse et portant deux majestueux saphirs sur son visage.

-Excuses-moi, tu es sur le passage.

Nairo se décala pour qu'il puisse passer devant lui. De ses habits se dégagèrent une froideur hostile. Il est un homme qui ne se laisse être atteint par les sentiments d'autrui. Cette aura n'inspira pas la volonté à l'étudiant de lui adresser la parole. Il retourna à son livre, le regarda sous toutes les coutures et le reposa. Celui-ci a beau être captivant dès qu'on commence à le lire, il ne répondait pas à ses attentes primaires. Il se mit en quête d'un autre roman.

Il sentait l'autre lecteur le regarder quand il déploya une autre couverture. Il eut l'impression que des serres glacées s'accrochèrent posément à son épaule et regardèrent par dessus celle-ci les premières lignes qu'il lisait. Mais quand il se tourna vers celui-ci, il était de dos au jeune homme auburn et continuait ses propres recherches.

Nairo chercha consciencieusement sa perle rare mais celle-ci ne voulut se manifester. Il reprit en main le premier ouvrage exposé au présentoir et le relut. Juste pour continuer de surveiller les agissements discrets du lecteur curieux. Un jeune homme le rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres, avec un livre de cuisine dans les mains.

-Usagi-san, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchai.

Usagi lui sourit doucement et le tapa affectueusement sur l'épaule mais le geste effectué dans une lenteur extrême ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à une tape amicale. Ils partirent en premier du rayon, l'homme aux cheveux argentés les bras vides. Nairo referma son livre et partit à la caisse. On lui tendit son cadeau dans un petit sac en plastique après qu'on ait relevé son code barre. Il prit sur place de quoi le couvrir, c'est à dire un papier-cadeau avec des ornements arithmétiques et un ruban noir qu'il passa autour du livre et termina les extrémités par des boucles à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux. Quand le cadet Kamijou sortit de la librairie, il vit les deux mêmes personnes croisées dans celle-ci monter dans une voiture de sport à la carrosserie flamboyante. Celle-ci traça son chemin au loin, Nairo prit la direction opposée pour rejoindre plus rapidement l'université de son frère. Les lances de son sac en plastique fermement serré dans ses paumes. Les lèvres pincées par la gêne de revoir prochainement son aîné après de nouveaux mois silencieux. Et celle de s'être rendu compte top tardivement que l'homme aux yeux bleus ne lui est pas totalement inconnu.

Nairo attendit devant les grilles que son frère daigne passer devant celles-ci. Que se soit pour arriver tardivement à ses derniers cours matinaux ou pour partir au plus vite avaler un repas au café le plus proche. Celui-ci ne se manifesta pas. Un professeur passa, il l'interpella.

-Tu cherches une salle ?

-Non, un professeur.

-Vraiment ? Lequel ?

-Monsieur Kamijou... Il me semble qu'il est ici, mais je ne sais pas si vous le con-

-Bien sûr que je sais où il est ? Ne suis-je pas son meilleur ami ?

-Il m'est impossible de vous le certifier.

-Attend voir, tu n'es pas de l'établissement.

Il inspecta le jeune homme du regard. Celui-ci s'attendit à ce qu'il le compare à son frère, comme les élèves qui sont passés devant lui en accélérant leurs pas. Il supposa à leurs airs terrifiés que son aîné est un professeur craint. Il lui est déjà arrivé de piquer des crises de nerfs pour un rien, les siens sont si sensibles qu'il suffit qu'on le mette dans une mauvaise position pour qu'il ne puisse plus contrôler ses gestes et se mette à commettre des pitreries. Parfois, celles-ci sont remplacées par des gestes plus violents pour dissimuler ses crétineries gestuelles ou verbales. Le temps de son hébergement chez Nowaki et Hiroki, Nairo a déjà vus ce dernier piquer un phare quand son amant tentait de l'embrasser. Comme quoi ils ne devraient montrer des scènes « osées » pouvant troubler la « pureté spirituelle » du plus jeune frère Kamijou.

-Tu connais Hiroki ?

-Je suis son voisin, et je suis venu lui remettre quelque chose. dit-il en portant son regard sur son sac. Il nous a rendu service dernièrement, à moi et à ma mère, et elle a insisté pour qu'on lui offre un cadeau en échange de celui-ci.

-Oh, maintenant Hiroki se dévoue corps et âme pour ses voisins ? C'est une nouvelle bien intéressante. Tu peux me donner ton sac, je le déposerai à son bureau.

-Je tiens à le lui remettre personnellement.

-Dans ce cas, suis-moi.

Nairo suivit l'homme brun jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, où personne ne les y attendait. Le professeur Miyagi s'assit à son fauteuil et lâcha un soupir qui fit comprendre à Nairo qu'il est déçut de l'absence de son collègue.

-Il fiche quoi, Hiroki ? C'est son anniversaire et il se permet de ne pas venir accueillir un jeune homme venu exprès lui apporter un présent ! C'est honteux de sa part !

-Vous le savez, pour la date ?

-Évidemment, je suis son collègue. Pas toi ?

-J'ai faillis l'oublier.

-Miyagi ?! Que fiches-tu sur mon fauteuil ?!

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et vit son frère entrer brusquement dans la pièce, les bras débordant de paperasses peinturlurées d'encre rouge, pour les jeter sur son bureau et écarter de son fauteuil son collègue. Celui-ci prit un air ronchon et le lui rendit contre son gré. Hiroki se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

-Que fais-tu ici, Nairo ?

-Tu connais ce jeune homme ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Je suis venu t'apporter... un présent.

-Un présent ?

Nairo baissa son visage, s'approcha de son frère pour le lui tendre et l'obligea à le saisir avant de partir en fixant ses chaussures. Il n'osait le regarder en face. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne lui parle plus depuis plusieurs mois. Ces mois étaient des décennies. Il est certains que ceux-ci ont rétablis le fossé qu'il a toujours existé entre les deux frères. Rafistoler leurs liens fut vain.

-Tu as donné le cadeau à ton frère ? Lui demanda sa mère dès que Nairo Kamijou fut de retour sous son toit. Il jeta sa veste sur leur canapé, s'assit sur celui-ci et alluma la télévision. Il ne la regarde qu'occasionnellement, il n'a jamais aimé les programmes qu'elle lui propose. Mais il avait besoin d'oublier son frère pour l'instant.

-Tu auras intérêt à ranger ton manteau avant que l'invité n'arrive.

Jamais l'idée de savoir pourquoi son cadet s'avachit dans un canapé ne lui traverserait l'esprit. Sa mère ne s'est jamais intéressé à ses sentiments, à ses problèmes ou ses besoins personnels. Elle s'est toujours contenté de satisfaire ses besoins primaires, de l'interroger sur ses goûts pour orienter ses choix dans les supermarchés. Mais quand il s'agit de Akihiko Usagi, elle idolâtre cet individu et le considère comme un membre de leur petite famille. Elle peut lui parler des heures au téléphone ou raconter à son plus jeune fils comment celui-ci se comportait les quelques fois où il venait chez eux. A une époque où Nairo était trop petit pour se souvenir de son visage, où de sa voix. Il n'a retenu que son nom, à force d'entendre sa mère le raconter à tout bout de champ. Mais jamais elle n'a dit regretter la naissance de Nairo et désiré qu'il ait été remplacé à la naissance par cet enfant idéal.

Derrière lui, sa mère dressa la table et prépara un nabe avant l'arrivé d'Usagi. Elle sortit un grand plat et de nombreux ingrédients pour qu'ils y cuisent quand ils seront tous attablés. C'est un plat occasionnel que Nairo a dégusté dans son enfance. Qu'il n'a plus déguster après le divorce de ses parents. Le symbole de convivialité qui avait égailler son sourire et celui de Hiroki par le passé sera servit non pas avec l'aîné Kamijou mais un ami à lui.

On sonna, la mère de Nairo disposa rapidement les serviettes sous chaque bol et alla accueillir leur invité. Nairo les entendit parler depuis le salon. Il ne décrocha les yeux du journal télévisé, narrant les exploits d'un homme qui aurait sauvé la vie quelques heures plus tôt d'un enfant, et se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans l'entrée. On offre un bouquet de fleurs à sa mère, celle-ci est joyeuse et propose à son invité de se dévêtir de son manteau. Il le retire et part devant au salon. Nairo se tourna vers lui et le salua.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu es le petite frère de Hiroki, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Tu ne peux pas te rappeler de lui, Nairo, intervint sa mère. Il t'a connus quand tu étais bébé. Comme c'était adorable de voir Hiroki te choyer. Vous vous amusiez bien ensemble. Oh, vous devriez venir à table, je n'ai plus qu'à sortir les derniers ingrédients.

Nairo s'attabla en face de l'homme croisé dans la librairie. Usagi Akihiko. Un auteur célèbre dans tout le pays, mais il ne semblait avoir subit dernièrement des assauts de lectrices fans de ses œuvres ou de fans hystériques. Envisager qu'il puisse être assez connu pour que des paparazzis le mitraillent constamment de leurs flashs aveuglant est exagéré, mais après avoir entendu sa mère vanter cet auteur à la manière d'un gentleman distingué Nairo n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir venir dans un costume et adresser à sa mère un baise-main. Nairo le fixait.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

-Vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-Pas vraiment, je t'ai connus alors que tu étais un bambin qui ne savait pas encore tenir sur ses jambes. Tu faisais quoi ce matin à la librairie ?

-J'achetai un cadeau... pour Hiroki.

-T'aurais dus t'y mettre plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ?... Vous lui avez offert le même livre ?

-Dédicacé, comme il me l'a demandé. Il aime bien suivre mes romans, alors il m'arrive de lui offrir l'un des derniers parus occasionnellement.

C'est logique, se dit Nairo, puisqu'il est un auteur à succès. S'il l'aurait encore en sa possession, il aurait échangé son roman contre une simple carte. Au moins, il n'aura pas à resté indécis devant d'innombrables livres. Il voulait faire un cadeau à son frère, il a raté sa chance.

-C'était qui, le garçon avec vous ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Vous avez une femme ?

-Si tu veux combler le silence avec tes questions superficielles, laisse-le en paix.

Nairo se tut. Akihiko regardai le jeune homme plus en détail. Ses cheveux auburns, ses yeux chocolats et ses yeux pincés, il est le portrait craché de son frère. Il affiche lui-aussi un regard peu-expressif, survolant les légumes flottant dans le récipient placé entre eux. Le même regard vide que Hiroki, c'est qu'il pense avec peine à un douloureux souvenirs ou qu'il s'interroge sur une réflexion incongrue. Le même visage. On le prendrait pour son fils, son frère jumeau, voir même un double qui serait venue du passé jusqu'à leur époque. Ou un clone portant des lunettes.

La mère Kamijou vint et ils commencèrent ensemble le repas. Cette première ne cessa de radoter au sujet de ses deux fils et couvrit leur invité de questions. Celui-ci y répondit poliment, sans prêter attention à Nairo. Une fois le plat achevé, l'invité déclina la proposition de dessert en prétextant qu'on l'attendait chez lui. L'hôte chercha à le retenir, pour profiter de sa présence encore quelques temps, mais il insista pour partir le plus tôt possible. Une fois qu'ils eurent échangé une brève poignée de mains, Nairo prit congé dans sa chambre. L'homme aux cheveux argentés qui a côtoyé sa table ne lui avait parut en aucun cas familier. Son odeur, son visage, son regard, rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Il l'a connu très jeune, donc il peut l'avoir oublié.

Le lycée, sans Yukio, lui semble vide. Il peut être entouré d'élève, être bousculé par leurs larges épaules, il ignore son entourage. Les yeux argentés du professeur Shinabu ne sont plus perdus dans la foule, alors à quoi bon y porter son regard ? Il ne les retrouvera plus dans l'enceinte de son école, peut-être même jamais plus dans sa vie si celui-ci venait à lui tourner le dos. Ils ne sont plus dans la même faculté, Nairo n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui et de lui faire savoir que son absence l'attriste secrètement. Ses caresses, ses baisers, sa langue, ses yeux, ses doigts, ses lèvres, son souffle, son être lui manque.

-Levez-vous ! Ordonna à toute la classe le professeur d'histoire quand un homme franchis l'encadrement de leur salle de cour. Tout les élèves se levèrent d'un bond et se tinrent droits pour faire bonne figure.

-Eh, mais c'est le nouveau proviseur.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda une fille à sa camarade à proximité de Nairo, qui les écoutait attentivement sans quitter du regard l'homme bedonnant qui a tiré leur professeur hors de la salle pour lui parler en toute confidentialité.

-Il est ici depuis le départ de Shinobu et de l'ancien proviseur, tu ne le savais pas ?

Nairo sentit un frisson glacé fuser le long de son épine dorsale pour cristalliser son cerveau. Il vit des brides d'images gicler sur ses paupières quand il les cligna, toutes avec le visage sulfureux du professeur qui a prétendu l'aimer. Son cœur tambourina, reconnaissant ce visage comme un animal dressé s'affole joyeusement en attendant impatiemment le retour de son maître. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux hommes ? Que tout deux aient transférés au même établissement ? Nairo prit peur, une main couvrit ses lèvres avant que des nausées ne remontent sa gorge. Le scénario le plus tordus brisa son cœur. Il se sentit mal, à l'idée que cette éventualité puisse être réalisable. Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et reprit son souffle... les yeux brûlants de colères pour le professeur qui l'a abandonné.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroki entendit de nouveau le téléphone brailler à côté de son oreille. Il l'arracha à son support et haussa la voix sur son interlocuteur avant même de connaître son identité.

-Pour la septième fois, je vais très bien Akihiko ! Hurla-t-il sur celui qu'il pensait être l'homme qui n'a cessé de l'assaillir de questions depuis le début de la matinée.

-Frangin, c'est Nairo.

Hiroki se tu. Jamais il n'a haussé la voix sur son cadet, il n'en a jamais été capable. Et voilà qu'il le traite comme son ami d'enfance écrivain, qui n'a put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui après qu'il ait affirmé être en pleine forme alors qu'il venait tout juste de se chamailler avec son amant. Les disputes ridicules entre eux ne cessent, dernièrement, et ternissent l'humeur du professeur. La preuve est qu'il a crié sur son frère, son protégé dont la voix étouffée changea rapidement son humeur et son état d'esprit. Il crispa ses mains sur le combiné.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Nairo ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Dis-moi tout !

-Frangin, donne-moi l'adresse de l'école où est allé Shinabu.

Sa voix est étouffée, mais ferme. Hiroki ressenti un pincement au cœur, de nouveau on l'appelle pour lui rappeler le nom de Yukio. Aux yeux de son frère, il est désormais son intermédiaire. Son collègue n'est plus de son monde, alors Nairo se sert de son aîné pour connecter leurs univers du mieux qu'il peut. Tracter son monde vers le sien est une tâche difficile, mais Nairo a décidé de s'y appliquer. Il ne revient pas sur ce genre de décision quand il impose sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu lui veux ?

-Il est mon professeur, je veux avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Il n'est pas ton professeur, il l'a été mais il ne l'est plus.

-Il a veillé sur moi quand j'étais plus petit, je ne veux plus le perdre à nouveau.

Tout deux étaient proches. Yukio interrogeait souvent Hiroki pour avoir de ses nouvelles, le contraire a hanté les nuits que Hiroki qui devait les passer à narrer à Nairo tout ce qu'il a vécut avec Yukio dans la même journée. A leurs yeux, il n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un pigeon voyageur. Absolument rien d'autre. Et il n'y pense qu'aujourd'hui. Il frappa son poings sur la table la plus proche, diffusant sa colère dans ses sciures.

-Pourquoi tu lui accordes autant d'importance ?

-Il est plus qu'un ami à mes yeux, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répliqua-t-il sans hausser la voix, ce qui énerva Hiroki au plus haut point.

-Je peux tout comprendre, je suis ton frère ! Pourquoi tu doutes de moi ? J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, je te connais mieux que personne et je sais que tu considères Shinabu Yukio avec une plus haute estime que ton propre frère, et je veux savoir pourquoi !

-Il est ce que tu ne seras jamais à mes yeux.

-C'est à dire ?! Nairo, répond-moi sur le champ !

-Hiro-san ! Intervint son amant, tout juste rentré de son travail, encore vêtu de son manteau.

Nowaki prit le poignet de Hiroki et le força à se tourner vers lui. Hiroki lâcha le combiné et perdit pied quand des lèvres vinrent caresser les siennes. La langue de son amant vint rencontrer la sienne et l'apaiser. Hiroki se détendit dans ses bras et imita sa respiration calme quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent.

-Calme-toi, Hiro-san. Lui murmura Nowaki.

-Nowaki, je suis...

-Effondré ?

-Je ne sais plus où est ma place. Que suis-je, pour mon frère ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été le frère modèle que j'ai toujours désiré montrer à ses yeux. Je me sens comme éloigné de lui, comme si je n'ai jamais été de sa famille.

-Chut... respire doucement, quand tu te sentiras mieux tu lui parleras à nouveau.

-D'accord.

Nowaki le lâcha et prit le téléphone en main. Il entendait Nairo respirer, il est toujours là. Il entendit comme des sanglots, pleure-t-il ou retient-il ses larmes ? Comme son frère, il doit être autant attristé mais pour une toute autre raison. Il attendit que Hiroki aille en cuisine se préparer une infusion pour reprendre la discussion.

-Nairo-san, c'est Nowaki. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et ce professeur... Shinabu, si c'est bien son nom. Si tu ne veux en parler à personne, essaie avec moi. Hiroki m'a parlé de ce qui t'est arrivé dernièrement, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que lui mais je sais comme je le devine en ce moment-même qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails, mais parle-moi de ce qui se passe.

-...

-Je ne dirais rien à ton frère.

Nairo lui confia tout, dans les moindres détails, sur la relation qu'il partage avec Yukio Shinabu depuis leur rencontre. Il narra leur enfance, puis leurs retrouvailles au lycée sans oublier de parler de sa tentative de suicide. Il confia même les attouchements, en hésitant à admettre qu'ils étaient plaisants. La salle de cours, le toit du bâtiment, même la maison de Yukio. Nowaki conserva un visage impassible mais son corps tremblait. Si Hiroki le toucherait, il comprendrait qu'il refoule sa panique. Comment un jeune homme peut-il conserver tant de choses au plus profond de sa petite enveloppe corporelle ? Il comprit mieux son suicide. Nairo détailla même des brides de sa jeunesse, le divorce de ses parents et la relation fusionnelle qu'il a un jour partagé avec Hiroki. Savoir que tout deux aient put sourire étonna Nowaki. Hiroki distribuait des sourires à son cadet comme une mère couvre ses enfants de baisers, plus petit. Il en apprit plus sur son amant en un appel qu'il n'en aurait apprit en une vie, même deux. Voir trois.

-Nowaki, je dois retrouver Yukio. Il est mon ami.

Nowaki comprit les mots qu'il ne voulut sortir : Yukio Shinabu est son amant. Lui-aussi aurait fait tout son possible pour retrouver Hiroki, s'ils devaient de nouveau se séparer. Un seul voyage, ce fut déjà trop. Il s'est promit de ne plus jamais recommencer l'expérience sans en parler au préalable à son Hiro-san. Le concerné revint, une tasse à la main. Nowaki lui rendit le combiné et baissa son menton. Il fut sérieux quand il laissa prétendre une supposition, qui était en réalité un ordre des plus strictes qu'à reçut le professeur.

-Tu devrais l'écouter, après tout il est ton frère.

Tel frère, tel amour.

Second arrêt... Second arrêt... Je regardai une nouvelle fois le papier sur lequel j'ai rapidement griffonné le nom de la faculté que m'a donné Hiroki. Trop rapidement griffonné. J'éprouve des difficultés à relire ma propre écriture et à lui faire confiance. Ais-je bien écris chaque lettre ? Il se peut qu'une fois arrivé sur les lieux, on me dit que je me suis trompé d'établissement. Ou qu'on me donne une toute autre adresse en me disant que le guichetier de la gare s'est trompé. Je suis trop nerveux. Vraiment trop nerveux.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me calmai. Je dus recommencer cette étape plusieurs fois pour que ça marche efficacement. Je déteste les transports publics, surtout les métros. J'ai toujours peur de monter dans le mauvais wagon ou d'emprunter celui-ci alors qu'il part dans la direction opposée à mon arrêt. Je dois respirer... ça va un peu mieux.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre le métro, je ne l'ai jamais pris sans mon frère. J'ai toujours demandé à ma mère de me conduire sur les longues distances, sinon je prenais le car si elle n'était pas trop longue. Mais je me sens en totale insécurité au milieu de cette foule de gens qui se poussent et s'entassent sur le même cas. Tous se précipitent devant les wagons lorsqu'ils s'ouvrent et la masse humaine se compacte pour tous nous faire tenir dans celui-ci. Je ne veux pas être de cette masse où tout les individus se confondent et cessent de se respecter. Je n'aime pas me démarquer, mais être considéré comme de la chair à train encore moins.

On annonça le prochain arrêt. Mon arrêt. Je me levai de mon strapontin, ramassai le sac de cour calé entre mes jambes pour le jeter par dessus mes épaules et quittai le wagon et les effluves poisseuses du métro pour retrouver l'air frais et la lumière éblouissante du jour. Aujourd'hui, le ciel est clairsemé et le soleil scintillant. Il me rappelle la fin de l'hiver. La fin de ma brève scolarité passée dans le même établissement que le professeur que je m'apprête à retrouver. La caresse des rayons solaires sur ma peau me rappelèrent celle de ses mains. De ses larges mains lascives. Non, je ne dois pas y penser maintenant. Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé, et que nous soyons en position de recommencer cette pratique.

Je marchai en quête de l'école vu sur son site, un grand bâtiment blanc. Je regardai l'adresse donné par Hiroki et stressai. Vais-je me tromper de bâtiment ? Ça va être difficile de passer à côté d'une grande faculté de plus de sept étages. Effectivement, je ne pus louper la grande enseigne affichant le blason de la faculté que je ne savais pas classieuse. Je levai mes yeux vers le sommet de cette école que jamais je ne pourrais intégrer avec mes notes calamiteuses dans la filière scientifiques. Celles-ci plombent mes notes et si l'on devait lire mon bulletin, on me rirait au nez en sachant que je désire me présenter à une école exigeante sans montrer une mention admirable. Bien que mes études envisagées ne s'intéressent gèrent aux sciences autres que celle du langage, j'ai déjà intégré une école variée dans les matières qu'elle me propose. Je l'ai choisis car malgré mes notes catastrophiques qui pourraient faire croire le contraire, j'aime me cultiver dans tout les domaines même si ce n'est qu'un peu tout les jours. Et sans elle, jamais je n'aurais pus revoir l'homme que je m'apprête à retrouver.

Je fus d'abord intercepté à l'entré par un vigile au corps trop large pour que je puisse glisser entre la porte et celui-ci. Je sortis être un élève qui a oublié sa carte d'entrée, mais il refusa cette excuse. Nous ne sommes plus en début d'année, il connaît désormais le visage de chaque étudiant pénétrant régulièrement dans l'enceinte de l'école qu'il protège. Ce gardien haut-perché sur ses baskets me refusa l'accès. Je reçus l'appui d'un jeune homme qui passa devant moi et prétexta que j'étais un élève étranger venu par un transfert. On nous laissa passer, non sans maugréer, et je me tournai vers le jeune élève qui ne daigna se tourner vers moi quand je lui demandai de se stopper.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais passer ?

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu veux faire ici, mais ça doit être une bonne raison.

-Tu laisserais un inconnu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ton école sans savoir la raison de sa venue ? Même si elle peut nuire à ton établissement ou à l'un de ses occupants ?

-Je m'en fous, j'ai seulement fais ce que j'ai jugé bon de faire. Me quitta-t-il en râlant.

Ça existe donc, des gens qui compatissent à d'autres sans justification. Sans doute son orgueil l'empêche de s'expliquer. J'aurais dus le retenir pour lui demander s'il connaît le professeur Shinabu. Un homme m'interpella, à la barbe blanche je comprend qu'il est un instituteur. Il baissa ses lunettes pour me jauger de son regard sévère, en rien je ne ressemble à ses élèves vêtus d'habits distingués. Ma veste en cuir et mon jean me font passer pour un roturier au milieu d'un univers de nantis. Mais aucun autre vêtement présent dans mon armoire ne m'aurait permit de mieux me dissimuler parmi les étudiants.

-Vous êtes un nouvel élève ?

-Je me suis égaré en chemin... me glissai-je furtivement dans ce rôle.

-Tu cherches une salle en particulier ?

-Je cherche l'administration.

Cette école doit en avoir une. Au moins, il me guidera dans un couloir qui existe, si j'aurais sortis un numéro de salle il aurait été possible qu'elle n'existe pas dans l'enceinte de cette faculté. On me conduisit à l'endroit demandé et m'échoua devant le secrétariat.

-La prochaine fois, ment mieux quand tu t'introduis dans une école.

Est-ce un complot ? Est-ce si évident que je ne suis pas un élève assez studieux pour intégrer un jour leurs rangs ? Se doutent-ils tous de ma présence ? Pourquoi me démontrent-ils de la compassion, à moins que ça ne soit de la pitié ? Je me tournai vers le bureau du proviseur. Derrière sa porte se trouve le bureau désormais occupé par mon ancien proviseur. Je ne l'ai jamais vus, mais je sais qu'il est jeune. Il doit l'être assez pour que lui et Yukio... non, je ne dois pas y penser maintenant. Je ne dois pas laisser mes doutes empiéter sur la réalité avant que je ne l'ai vus de mes propres yeux. Je remontai mes lunettes et m'approcha de la tant redoutée porte. Tant redoutée ? Une fois postée devant, je crus avoir crains cet instant depuis longtemps. Bien sûr que j'ai toujours eus peur de découvrir que Yukio ne partage pas mes sentiments ou qu'il ait déjà jeté son dévolu sur une autre personne, mais ses baisers ont fait dissipés ces questions refoulées. Aujourd'hui, une seule d'entre elle resurgit. Je crains la réponse qui s'échappera de mes lèvres, la réactions qu'aura mon corps en l'écoutant et celle de mon esprit troublé quand il devra admettre la vérité. Sera-t-elle aussi glaçante que je l'imagine ? Ou au contraire agréable... si je m'entend prononcer la prononce que mon cœur me supplie de dire.

J'approchai mon poignet de la surface laquée mais stoppa avant de toquer. Ma main se posa sur la poignet et l'abaissa brutalement. Si je dois recevoir de face la vérité, autant qu'elle s'écrase sur ma figure sans détour !...

… Non... Pas toi... pas toi, Yukio... je te reconnais, malgré que ton regard soit dirigé à l'opposé du mien. Je reconnais ta chevelure d'ébène et ton corps, que je me rend compte être magnifiquement musclé. Je pourrais pleurer, tellement il est beau dans son ensemble, mais celles-ci s'amassent sous mes paupières et les brûlent.

Pourquoi es-tu couché sous ce corps lourd, le torse écrasé sur ce bureau métallique ? Pourquoi te laisses-tu être dominé ? Je ne te reconnais pas, toi qui m'a sauvagement embrassé pour me faire comprendre tes sentiments. Étaient-ils sincères ? Ne me répond pas, je n'y crois plus...

Son compagnon ne cessa de se déhancher contre ses fesses nues au milieu de la pièce sombre. Celle-ci étant seulement éclairée par la lumière filtrée par les stores, zébrant leurs habits froissés soit remontés jusqu'à leurs épaules soient descendus jusqu'à leurs chevilles. Il parut impatient que je parte pour accélérer le rythme. Tout deux m'ignoraient, ils sont dans leur sphère privée. Je me souvins subitement qu'ils sont dans une faculté et que la porte n'était pas fermée. Je me détournai d'eux et referma soigneusement la porte pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

Je quittai l'administration, d'abord à pas lents. Une fois sorti de l'établissement, je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que je compris être l'arrière de la cantine. Des sacs empilés empestent la nourriture avariée, ça doit être là que les cuisiniers se débarrassent de leurs restes. Je m'effondrai entre ces sacs dégoulinant de jus suintant les maladies qu'auraient encourus les élèves en la goûtant, m'assis contre un sac en plastique rond qui prit la forme de mon dos et vint loger entre mes bras mes jambes devenues fébriles. Tout mon corps est secoué par cette découverte. Une première larme coula, je passai ma main sur mon visage pour la prendre mais les autres vinrent humidifier mes verres. Je les posai au sol et colla mon front à mes genoux. Mes dents se crispèrent, je les entendis grincer et jurer contre mon manque de raison.

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas désintéressé de lui quand il en était encore temps ? Pourquoi suis-je monté dans sa voiture ? Pourquoi l'ai-je suivis à l'étage de l'école ? Pourquoi suis-je entré dans sa salle de cours ? Pourquoi ais-je attendus devant le bureau du proviseur avec lui ? Le bureau... entretenaient-ils déjà leur relation avant mon transfert ? Il a joué de moi quand il n'avait plus son compagnon pour assouvir sa passion dans son corps, ou alors il a ressentit le besoin de dominer alors que son compagnon refuse de jouer ce rôle, ou alors il avait trop de boulot pour lui consacrer du sexe et il est allé en chercher chez quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors... il y a tant d'explications, mais je ne veux en accepter aucune. Je veux seulement me rappeler de ces deux corps, celui de Yukio soumit aux coups de butoirs du proviseur. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes en me remémorant leur position, en imaginant celles qu'ils avaient déjà pratiqué et celles qu'ils ont enchaînées. Même à celles qu'ils ont prévus de faire, et qu'ils feront de nouveau dans mon dos.

Je tendis un bras lourd comme du plomb dans mon dos, retirai de mon sac un classeur auquel un stylo plume est accroché et les jeta devant moi. Le classeur s'ouvrit sur les pages rédigées après notre cours improvisé de mathématiques. J'en ai rédigé d'autres, chaque soir j'en ai ajouté. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'en ajouter, le classeur est désormais épais. Pas autant que celui que j'ai remplis quand Yukio était encore mon professeur particulier, mais assez pour me faire regretter tout le temps que j'ai perdus en les rédigeant. Mon bras revint enlacer mes jambes. Je ne veux plus voir ces sentiments futiles et innocents, je ne veux plus voir ce professeur, je ne veux plus voir cette histoire d'amour dont le chapiteau s'est effondré avant d'avoir été officiellement dressé, je me mis à songer... Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé me sauver la vie, puis me serrer dans ses bras ?

-Eh, Hiroki, ça te dit une soirée karaoké ? Proposa le frivole Miyagi a son collègue, encore et toujours penché sur des feuilles avec des tours de livres autour de lui. Un amoureux de la lecture et du contact avec le papier.

-J'ai trop de copies à corriger ce soir, une autre fois. Râla-t-il, son stylo coincé entre ses dents qui se défoulèrent dessus sans retenue.

-Ou une soirée billard ?

-T'es lourd, j'ai dis non ! Cracha-t-il son stylo.

-Ou une soirée...

-J'ai déjà refusé ta première proposition, quoi que tu me proposes je resterais sur ma décision de rester à la maison pour corriger mes copies ! Que ça te plaise ou non, je ne suis pas disponible ce soir donc...

-Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

You Miyagi s'accouda à leur fenêtre et regardait le soleil se baisser. La salle des professeurs est orientée vers l'est, rien de mieux pour que les enseignants puissent observer le paysage entre deux cours en songeant que la fin de la journée ne cesse de se rapprocher. Hiroki Kamijou leva son menton vers lui. Son air rêveur, absent, lui rappela qu'il arrive, même si c'est rarement, à Miyagi d'être posé et sérieux.

-Vas-y.

-Tu te souviens du mec qui est venu jusqu'ici pour t'apporter un bouquin ?

-Oh... le bouquin...

Le dernier roman de Usagi Akihiko. Le cadeau que lui a fait Nairo a son dernier anniversaire. Il pensa à son livre, soigneusement rangé parmi les autres qu'il entasse dans ses étagères, à côté du présent de son ami d'enfance écrivain. Pourquoi parle-t-il de son frère ?

-Tu partages quelle relation avec ce gamin ? Miyagi se tira une clope en sachant que Hiroki ne lui répondra pas avant de calculer ses mots.

Nairo ? Hiroki ne le sait pas, il ne l'a jamais sut. Nairo est bien plus renfermé. Totalement coupé de la société. Totalement isolé dans son univers. Il est seul. Hiroki a voulut le persuader du contraire, pénétrer dans son univers, lui offrir tout ce qu'un grand-frère peut transmettre à son cadet, lui procurer de doux souvenirs dans lesquels il peut se réfugier quand il chagrine, mais rien de tout ça ne semble avoir de valeurs désormais. Comme si toutes ces attentions n'ont été adressé qu'à une carapace vide. Miyagi ne décolla pas ses yeux de la vitre et souffla sur celle-ci un nuage de nicotine.

-Il est... un proche, du moins je crois. Une connaissance, murmura-t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe comme pour vérifier que leur sonorité corresponde à la relation sur laquelle il n'arrive pas à placer un titre, il me semble. Une vieille connaissance, à vrai dire.

-Je dis ça car ton voisin est dehors.

Mon voisin ? Non, Nairo ?! Hiroki se leva brusquement, faisant tomber ses copies de son bureau et bousculer sa chaise en arrière. Il puisa dans l'amour qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour Nairo pour rejoindre son jeune frère. Celui-ci l'attend devant le lycée, posté devant le menton baissé et les bras collés le long de son maigre corps. Hiroki prit son visage, collant. Il le leva vers le ciel orangé, ses yeux ne sont plus cachés derrière ses verres. Son cadet pleure. Nairo a dus beaucoup pleurer à voir ses yeux rouges. Ses lèvres sont pincées mais Hiroki sait que sa mâchoire est crispée. Il la relâcha pour souffler « Je veux mourir ». L'aîné Kamijou l'étreignit fermement dans ses bras et plaqua son visage contre son épaule. Comment... Comment des mots aussi cruels peuvent sortir de sa bouche ?


	8. Chapter 8

Nairo affichait une triste mine depuis que Hiroki l'a ramené chez lui. Son frère s'est naturellement dirigé vers la chambre ami pour s'y isoler comme si elle était toujours sa chambre. Nowaki travaille de nuit, ce qui arrange les frères Kamijou. Ainsi, ils pourront discuter juste entre eux. Il leur sortit deux grandes tasses et les remplit de chocolat chaud. Hiroki leur en préparait toujours avant qu'ils ne discutent, quand Nairo était peiné par un plus ou moins gros tracas. Il lui servait cette boisson chaude car ses ingrédients lui étaient accessibles quand il n'était pas assez grand pour atteindre les étagères en hauteurs et c'était pour cette seule occasion qu'on lui permettait d'allumer la gazinière. Il veillait à ce que le chocolat ne s'ébouillante pas et ne soit pas servie trop chaud pour qu'il ne brûle pas le palais de son protégé. Ses habitudes restèrent, comme le vélo ou la nage on ne peut oublier ce qui est nécessaire. Être à l'écoute de son frère est l'une de ses priorités.

Hiroki pénétra dans la chambre bleue, dont la couleur avait été sélectionnée par amour, et s'assit sur le lit en posant sur ses genoux les deux tasses brûlantes. Il ignora leur chaleur, trop concentré sur son frère pour penser à avoir mal.

-Nairo...

Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il n'arrive plus à le comprendre, même s'il était plus facile de le cerner quand il portait encore des couches. Il ne faut pas que Nairo se sente incompris, il veut que son aîné saisisse la raison de sa peine. Ce qui est difficile sans dialogue et quelques explications mineures. Le cadet Kamijou resta en boule, tourné dos à Hiroki. En temps normal, il le réconforterait et lui rappellerait sa présence en caressant affectueusement son dos. Il posa sa main dessus, Nairo ne contesta pas. Il dessina des cercles sur ses omoplates.

-Quand t'étais petit, t'aimais bien que je te console ainsi.

-...

-Je ne sais pas encore de quoi je te console, mais je tiens à le faire étant donné que tu es mon petit frère. Pas juste un membre de ma famille, mais ce qui m'est de plus chère au monde. Tu as toujours été pour moi un être précieux sur lequel je ne voulais voir fleurir que des souries plus larges que son visage.

-Je n'en ai... jamais douté.

Hiroki fut surpris de sa réponse. N'a-t-il jamais avoué ses attentes, de peur de prétendre mieux connaître son frère que l'inverse ? Après tout, il n'est née qu'après lui, il ne le connaît pas assez bien pour prétendre connaître Hiroki mieux que personne. Nairo le sentit se coucher et passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour serrer son corps contre sa poitrine.

-Alors laisse-moi t'aimer à ma manière, si t'arrive à comprendre mes sentiments à ton égard, et fais-en autant. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te savoir chagriner dans mon dos, ni même verser la moindre larme sans me permettre de l'essuyer.

-...

-Je ne sais pas quels sont les mots que tu attends de moi. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je dis sont des mots convenables. Mais je sais que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime bien.

Ce n'était pas ce que désirait entendre Hiroki, à un mot près, mais pour lui ils n'avaient pas moins de valeurs. Il conserva précieusement contre son cœur ce qui lui est de plus précieux, et restera à jamais irremplaçable. Quand Nowaki rentra à l'appartement, il remarqua celui-ci ouvert et baigné de lumière. Quand il fit le tour des lieux, il fut rassuré de retrouver l'amour de sa vie en compagnie de son frère. Tout deux vont bien, rien de plus ne l'importait.

Hiroki laissa son petit protégé demeurer quelques jours dans son appartement, en prévenant au préalable leur mère et la faculté que Nairo ne voulait plus côtoyer. Il resta dans la maison à regarder la télévision, bien qu'il n'ait jamais aimé resté planté devant son écran, ou à aider l'un de ses deux hébergeurs aux tâches. Nowaki a insisté pour faire la vaisselle seul mais Nairo était persistant et s'activait même si on ne lui demandait pas. Les deux amants se réunirent autour de deux cafés huit jours après l'arrivé de Nairo, à une heure ou ce dernier dormait à point fermé.

-Hiro-san, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ton frère.

-Il va s'en remettre, lentement.

-Comme moi, je suis certain que tu n'apprécies pas de le voir resté enfermer ici. Il s'isole entre nos murs car il nous aime bien, mais il devrait envisager à reprendre ses cours et une vie sociale. Le voir prouver chaque jour son utilité dans la maison puis s'enfermer dans sa solitude... ça me fait peur.

-Il est comme moi, tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter. Il lui faut juste du temps.

-Au contraire... ça n'arrangera rien.

Nowaki baissa son front au dessus de sa tasse fumante, ondulant le long de son épiderme pour plonger ensuite dans les cheveux tombant sur son visage. Le pédiatre comprend Hiroki. Son frère, même s'il a une mentalité pas très éloignée de celle de son amant, ne peut pas y être comparée. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson noir d'encre et pensait.

-Nowaki, qu'as-tu dis hier au téléphone à Nairo ?

-Hiro-san...

-Dis-le moi, je t'en supplie. De quoi avez-vous parler ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait en parler.

-L'un et l'autre, vous avez eus votre chance toute la semaine. Désormais, je veux décrypter mon frère et je sais que tu peux m'y aider. Nowaki, j'ai besoin de t-

Hiroki se tut. Voilà qu'il parle comme son protégé. Celui-ci n'a eut d'yeux que pour son collègue, désormais il incommode son compagnon avec son amour fraternel obsessionnel. Nowaki prit sa main, sa paume fut aussi chaude que sa tasse.

-Je... le professeur ne put s'empêcher de rougir, troublé. Je suis désolé de t'importuner avec mon frère, je ne dois pas te mêler à notre relation.

-Ce n'est rien, Hiro-san. Moi-aussi je m'inquiète pour lui, comme s'il était mon propre frère.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dis, et pensons à autre chose.

-Hiro-san... Tu devrais reprendre contact avec ton collègue.

-Tu parles de Shinabu ? Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle relation il partage avec ton frère, il m'en a parlé mais c'est assez confus. Nairo a lui-même du mal à savoir quelle valeur il a aux yeux de ton collègue. C'est ambiguë, entre eux, mais tu les connais depuis plus longtemps que moi.

-Pas aussi bien que tu le crois, mais encore ?

-Tu devrais lui demander ce que représente Nairo à ses yeux.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que voudrait Nairo ?

-C'est ce qu'il attend de son grand-frère.

Le rôle d'un grand-frère... Le rôle d'un grand-frère... Quel est-il ? Protéger sa famille, mais pas seulement. Sinon ça serait trop facile. Soutenir le moindre de ses membres dans le besoin, louer le ciel pour leur bonne santé et veiller au respect de ce vœux, être présent avant même que l'on déclare sa nécessité, être prévoyant et aimant. Il ne voyait rien de plus.

-Monsieur, on peut tirer les rideaux ? Le soleil éblouit le tableau.

-Retournez à vos exercices ! Hurla-t-il à l'élève qui l'a coupé de ses pensées en lui jetant à la figure le livre qu'ils étudiaient. Les élèves cessèrent de lire leurs exemplaires et craignirent le courroux de ce démoniaque professeur auburn. Il se tourna vers le tableau et comme si aucun élève n'a été agressé par un quelconque bouquin de poche, il continua son cours.

A la fin de l'heure, Le professeur Kamijou s'écoula sur sa chaise de bureau et souffla. De sa matinée, il a passé plus de temps à balancer toutes les affaires qu'il tenait en main qu'à faire avancer le cours. Il n'a pensé qu'à Nairo et Yukio. Il n'a pensé qu'à ces deux hommes qui l'obsèdent. Il devrait regretter leur arrivée dans sa vie, mais ça serait mentir à lui-même. Il a passé de bons moments dans le passé avec ces deux hommes, mais à cette époque ils étaient encore des gamins. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas revenir à celle-ci ?

On toqua à sa porte, il leva ses yeux marrons vers ceux onyx de l'individu venu à sa rencontre. Il reconnu de suite Yukio Shinabu, qui a quitté son bureau depuis peu de temps. Si peu de temps, que Miyagi continue de croire qu'il le côtoie encore et ne cesse de questionner Hiroki sur son absence. Croyant qu'il occupe encore le même poste. Croyant qu'il peut revenir l'occuper à tout moment, comme à son habitude.

-Shinabu...

-Kamijou... Je suis venu te voir...

-Pour me parler de Nairo ? Termina-t-il sa phrase, en ayant parfaitement anticipé les paroles de Yukio. T'aurais dus déjà le faire plus tôt.

-C'est que les choses se sont compliquées entre nous, et... j'ai besoin de toi.

Hiroki se lave brutalement, faisant tomber en arrière sa chaise, et brandit un poing empoignant fermement tout l'amour qu'il porte à son frère devant son ami d'enfance. Yukio ne bougea pas.

-Je ne serais pas ton outil, plus jamais.

-Hiroki, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Tu ne défends pas le contraire ? Ça explique des choses.

-Écoute-moi, Hiroki.

-Tu n'as plus intérêt à approcher Nairo.

-Hiroki... Je dois me faire excuser !

-C'est donc de ta faute s'il souffre ?!

-J'en suis pleinement conscient, laisse-moi m'excuser auprès de lui.

Hiroki se souvint de la requête de Nowaki... Demander à Yukio ce que représente pour lui Nairo... Il baissa son poing mais conserva son regard de braise, que les yeux désormais chamboulés de Shinabu excitent sa colère.

-Yukio... qu'est Nairo à tes yeux ?

-Nairo ?

-Je me fous de savoir que tu t'es toujours foutus de moi et que t'es devenu mon ami pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent de poche par les cours que tu prodiguai à mon frère, puis que t'as voulus devenir son ami. Dis-moi juste ce que Nairo est à tes yeux.

-Hiroki... Nairo...

Le professeur Kamijou baissa son menton et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Qu'il le hait, cet homme. Qu'il le déteste, celui qui lui a dérobé son petit frère devenu un fantôme. Yukio ne bougea toujours pas, il resta pétrifié. Non... pas pétrifié... il est en réalité libre de ses mouvements, il est juste conscient que prendre la fuite serait lâche.

-Hiroki, tu te souviens de la sortie scolaire ?

La sortie scolaire ? Shinabu n'eut pas besoin de préciser laquelle pour que Kamijou se rappelle avec netteté de celle-ci et sache à quel souvenir il pense. C'était un printemps, ils étaient au collège dans la même classe. Ça se déroule au début de l'année scolaire, Shinabu n'était pas encore devenu le professeur particulier de Nairo. Ils ont fait une sortie avec toute la classe pour découvrir des rizières et l'exploitation de l'aliment qu'ils consomment tous en grande quantité comme le veut leur alimentation recommandée. Ce jour-là, Hiroki est resté en retrait. La sortie ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que les cours auxquels il aurait dut se consacrer dans la journée. Il n'avait personne avec qui il pouvait consommer du temps avec des rires et des anecdotes hilarantes. Les élèves ricanaient à voix basses en imaginant les coups les plus tordus qu'ils pourraient réalisés pour se débarrasser de leur professeur. Aucun plan n'a été mit en pratique dans la journée, même dans l'année. Hiroki s'est ensuite isolé sous un chêne lorsque vint l'heure pour tout les élèves d'ouvrir leurs bentos. Le jeune Kamijou mangea son riz et ses agréments éloigné de sa classe, il se sentait mieux loin de ces sourires qui ne lui étaient jamais adressés. Il se souvint qu'un garçon en sweet bleu s'est levé de leur table et s'est dirigé vers lui, son panier-repas à la main. Il s'est assit pas loin de Kamijou et a mangé en silence. Il lui a jeté par moment des regards inquisiteurs, se demandant ce qu'il tramait dans son crâne. Était-il prêt de lui pour réussir un pari ? Quand ils reprirent la visite des rizières, tout deux ont rangé leurs paniers-repas et rien ne s'était passé.

Ce garçon au sweet bleu, c'était Yukio Shinabu. Le professeur se souvint que plus tard dans la même journée, il est allé marché seul tandis que sa classe s'était rassemblé avec un guide pour visiter les hangars où le riz est séché. Quand le soleil commençait à se fatiguer et à se coucher, Kamijou est revenu au hangar. Vide. Il n'y avait plus de car dans les alentours. Ils étaient partis sans lui. Il l'ont oublié. Il fit le tour du hangar, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, espérant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, et a vu Shinabu somnoler contre le tronc du même arbre près duquel tout deux avaient déjeuner. Il dormait à point fermé. Hiroki s'en est approché, son ombre réveilla Yukio. Dès qu'il vit son visage, il s'était mit à sourire.

-Tu es là, Hiroki. Je m'étais inquiéter pour toi.

-Inquiéter ? Et où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont déjà partis ?

-Tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

-Je ne t'avais pas vus, j'ai pensé que tu t'es perdu. J'ai demandé aux élèves, ils étaient persuadés que tu t'es juste baladé. J'ai donc attendu ici ton retour et je me suis endormis. Le professeur reviendra nous chercher, de toute façon, on n'a donc pas à s'inquiéter.

Hiroki a peiné à le croire... Il l'a attendu, et décidé de son plein gré de rester.

-Comme ça je peux te tenir compagnie, tu te sentiras moins seul.

Yukio Shinabu est resté avec lui jusqu'à que le proviseur vint lui-même les chercher et les ramener à leurs parents en s'excusant au nom de leur professeur et son irresponsabilité. Le soir, Kamijou s'est endormi en pensant fortement à Yukio et son acte.

-Hiroki... le ramena au temps présent le professeur Shinobu. Tu crois que tu n'as aucune importance pour moi ? Si ça aurait le cas, n'aurais-je pas insisté pour que mon bureau soit installé près du tient alors que nous n'enseignons pas la même matière ? Tu crois que j'aurais tout tenter pour entrer dans la même école que toi ?

-Et Nairo, dans tout ça ?

-Réfléchie, il n'était pas là. Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai suivis le même parcours scolaire. Nairo m'ait très important, plus que toi... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai jamais jugé comme un ami ! Tu as été mon seul véritable ami.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils n'ont jamais été comme toi. Je ne veux pas voir Nairo en t'utilisant comme un intermédiaire, mais j'ai besoin de toi car tu es mon ami et si c'est le cas tu devrais m'y aider. Et si tu veux savoir ce qu'il représente pour moi... Nairo... est l'homme que j'aime.

-Mais... Tu es un professeur... et lui... un élève...

-Hiroki, il est un homme ! Il est fragile, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un gamin ! Il est mature et responsable, il est intelligent et comprend ce qui l'entoure, il doit encore apprendre beaucoup de choses mais il grandit et se fortifie. Il est un adulte. Tu es son frère, tu devrais le savoir.

Hiroki ne sut quoi répondre. Désormais, c'est Shinabu qui le regarde de haut. Il apprend de sa bouche, dans la même journée, qu'il est amoureux de son cadet et que Nairo le préfère à lui-même car il sait reconnaître sa maturité à sa juste valeur. Est-ce pour ça qu'il existe une distance entre eux ? Bien qu'ils soient frères ? Pour lui, Nairo n'était qu'un petit-frère à protéger. Celui-ci n'est pas que son petit-frère, il ne lui appartient pas. Il est en phase d'être assez mûr pour déployer ses propres ailes, jusque là timidement déployées. Il doit l'aider à les tendre et veiller à ce qu'il ne chute pas en plein vol. Pourquoi ne s'en rend-t-il compte que maintenant ?

-Hiroki, j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible à ton frère. Tu dois être en colère contre moi et tu dois désirer le venger, mais laisse-moi m'expliquer avec lui avant. Même s'il ne voudra pas m'excuser, je dois lui parler. Ne serait-ce une dernière fois.

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Lâcha Hiroki d'un ton acerbe, mais il serra ses poings pour ne pas s'élancer sur Yukio. Il veut d'abord l'entendre clamer pour son innocence.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas retourné à la faculté depuis... l'accident... Hiroki, j'aime Nairo ! Je l'aime comme un fou, j'en suis obsédé. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je l'aime depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui pour la première fois. J'en étais fou amoureux, je m'impatientais de le revoir dès que je quittai le seuil de votre maison. Hiroki, ne croit pas que je te manipulai pour le voir. C'est totalement faux. Je t'aimai aussi... pas de la même façon, seulement comme un ami, mais jamais je n'ai voulus te manipuler. Il m'est arrivé de m'inquiéter pour ton frère quand il allait mal, mais pour toi aussi quand tu t'absentais un jour de cour. Crois-moi, Hiroki.

Le professeur Kamijou céda. Il passa à côté de Yukio, ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle et le cibla d'un regard glacial. Son collègue crut même voir dans ses iris marrons des striures azur dégageant une aura vaporeuse. Comme de la glace, comme sa froid frigide.

-Fais encore une fois pleurer Nairo, et jamais plus tu ne m'adresseras la parole.


End file.
